O'Reiley sega: HUNTRESS THE HUNTED Parts 1 and 2
by mrjop2
Summary: The Huntress is framed for Murder, and now she is New Gotham's most wanted. She must once again live her stealth life style and avoid being Incarcerated as she fights to protect New Gotham. First on her agenda is finding the true murderer who framed her.
1. Comissioner O'Reiley

THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY COPYRIGHT LAW SET BY WARNER BROTHERS. THIS IS MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE AND FOR MY CONTRIBUTION IN WANTING TO SEE THE TELEVISION SERIES BROUGHT BACK. IF YOU ARE A FAN OF BIRDS OF PREY AND YOU ARE UPSET ABOUT IT'S CANCELLATION, VISIT THE WEB SITE www.birdsofpreyonline.com. THIS IS STORIES 1 AND 2 OF A NEW SEGA CONTINUING WHERE DEVIL EYES LEFT OFF.  
  
Birds of Prey  
The Commissioner O'Reiley Sega  
  
Episodes 1 & 2  
THE HUNTED Part 1 and 2  
  
THE HUNTED PART 1  
  
CHAPTER 1  
The rain was pouring down from the heavens onto all of New Gotham. Just on the outskirts of New Gotham was Arkum Cemetery. There, a crowd of mourners dressed in black suits and dresses surrounding a coffin that was laid on a board over the hole which had been dug out for the coffin. On top of the coffin there were a bouquet of flowers and roses.   
  
In the front of the crowd was Barbra Gordon, stricken lame in her wheel chair. On her right was Helena, also dressed in black, but unsurprisingly that color suited her very well. On Barbra's other side was Dinah. Both she and Helena stood by their mentor, their comrade, and their friend in her time of grief. There in the coffin was Wade, the man that she had only just begun to open her heart to before his life was taken by Harley Quinn.   
  
The funeral service had come to and end and the people began to scatter except for Barbra, Helena, and Dinah. Jesse Reese had walked up besides Helena and put his arm around her shoulder. Helena placed a hand on Barbra's shoulder. Barbra look up at her friends and smiled.  
  
"Are you going to be alright?" Dinah asked, showing concern for Barbra.  
  
"I'll be fine." Barbra took a deep breath. "There's no point hanging around here getting nothing accomplished. We still have lots to do to get the clock tower back to the way it was."  
  
"I wish I can help you three out, but today the new police commissioner arrives and he wants to meet with all of his detectives." Reese replied.  
  
Helena brushed off his arm looked down to her feet. " I really screwed things up. I should have known it was her. Now, Wade is dead, the clock tower was destroyed, and the police commissioner was just one of the hundred who were killed in the chaos Harley Quinn caused. What a hero I'm turning out to be."   
  
"Helena, there was nothing any of us could have done. Dr. Quinzel obviously had planned this whole thing for months. No one knew she was Harley Quinn. I though she perished along side with the Joker many years back. It's as much my fault as it is yours."  
  
"Is that suppose to make me feel better?" Helena snapped. "A hundred innocent people died out there, all because I blabbed by mouth. Man, if my father could see me now."  
  
"Helena…" Reese tries to console her but she pushed away.  
  
"Not now!" She turned and walked away. She walked abruptly past a young woman. She looked back at Helena who didn't look back or give any form of acknowledgment of her existence. The young girl grinned as the skin on her face gently rippled like a stone dropping into a pond.  
  
Dinah was about to pursue her, but Barbra grabbed her arm. "No, don't go after her. She needs some time to herself. Let her blow off some steam and think thinks through for awhile. When I was working with Bruce as Bat Girl when I went through the exact same thing. She'll pull out of it."  
  
"I have to get going. I'll stop by the clock tower to help out a little later."  
  
"I appreciate it."   
  
* * * *  
  
Reese walked up to his desk where he was met bat a large and hefty young man dressed in a tan trench coat and a black hat. "Detective Reese?"  
  
He was stunned for a moment as he shook the gentleman's hand. "Commissioner O'Reiley?"  
  
"That's me. It's nice to finally meet you. I've heard that you were the best detective in Gotham."  
  
"Whatever you heard about me, all I was doing was my job."  
  
"You helped stop one of the most dangerous villains that Gotham has seen in many years. To me, that sounds like above and beyond the call of duty. Thanks to you, Harley Quinn is behind bars where she belongs. It just sadden me that I've gotten this job under these kinds of circumstances. Commission Donaldson was a good man."  
  
"Yes he was," Reese agreed.  
  
"So is it true, Detective Reese, that we have a new protector of Gotham? What was her name…The Huntress?"  
  
"It appears that that is the case," Reese replied. He did not know where he was going with this and was not going to feed him any new information. He was going to wait and see his intentions.  
  
"Don't be so modest, detective. Everyone here seems to know about your connection to Helena Kyle. Everyone is calling her Gotham's newest hero since the days of Batman."  
  
"I am sorry, sir, but I don't know if Batman is real or a folk lore. I have troubles believing that man would dress up like a bat and roam Gotham fighting crime."  
  
"Well believe it, detective. I was young, but I knew Commissioner Gordon, and I remember him lighting up the bat signal as a calling card to Batman whenever there was trouble. Batman was my hero when I was young." Reese did not know where this was going. This whole discussion felt wrong and uncomfortable. "Now don't get worried, detective. I am not going to ask you to reveal any secrets like the location of their hideout or anything. It's just nice to know that the Gotham Police force has help when we need it. When the time comes for help, I know who to go to to call for help."   
  
"Yes, sir. I think I will be able to do that, when the times comes," Reese felt a little bit better now. The Commissioner didn't know all the details, so the clock tower was still a decent base for his friends. The secret was still intact. Barbra would be relieved to hear this.   
  
* * * *  
  
It was late night and Helena was sitting on the ledge of an old five story building. She was not wearing her ear piece, because she knew that Barbra would be able to find her. All she wanted was to be alone to think things out.  
  
She remembered her last appointment with Dr. Quinzel. She recalled everything she had said to her. How could she let her guard down and reveal everything about their hideout and friends. Even if Dr. Quinzel was sincere and innocent, revealing everything she had was very dangerous. How could she have been so stupid? What kind of hero would have taken such a reckless risk? Batman had never let his guard down, except to her mother.   
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw an old woman walking with her cane, across the street. Coming out of an alleyway was a mugger, with a knife in hand, making his way for the old lady. "Great, it looks like I've got something to let loose on!"  
  
She jumped to her feet and jumped off the ledge. She feel one story unto the metal emergency railing. She grabbed hold of the metal railing and swung herself under the railing down towards the ground. The mugger was about to reach the old women until he turned to see Helena land on the ground with her two feet. The old woman was also startled by her presence and fell to the ground.   
  
"What do we have here? You're a pretty one? How about you and I have some fun?" The mugger grinned.  
  
Helena stood five feet from her and grinned. "You must not be from around here. In that case, I promise to take it easy on you."  
  
The mugger, holding his knife in front of him, approached Helena. Helena violently and without warning, high kicked the knife out of his wrist with his right foot. As soon as her right foot touched the ground again, she instantly shifted her weight and kicked the mugger in the face with her other foot. The power of the kick sent him flying and twisting in mid air until he hit the ground unconscious. "Well, that was boring."  
  
She walked over to help the old lady to her feet. "Let me help you up." The old lady did not look up. Helena reached down for her arm, but the next thing she knew, the old lady swung upward with extreme strength across her face. She was sent flying and crashed into the garbage dumpster, leaving a huge indentation in the center of the dumpster. Helena grimaced in pain as she looked up.  
  
The old lady stood up perfectly without the can. Suddenly, her whole body began to morph. Her face was becoming more young, her grey hair was turning black, and even her clothes were morphing. In just seconds, the morph was complete and Helena was in shock. Standing there now was the splitting image of herself grinning down at her. The old lady had morphed into another Huntress. 


	2. Helena vs ?

CHAPTER 2  
  
Helena returned to her feet and stared down the doppelganger who had an evil grin on her face. Helena returned the grin. "A shape shifting meta-human, nice!" The two of them walked in a circle, refusing to look away.   
  
"Impressed? I know I am. I just like the feel of being you. I might just keep this shape."  
  
"Well, I want to know the identity of the real person whose ass I'm about to whip!"  
  
"There's one thing you should know about me, Huntress?"  
  
"And what can that possibly be."  
  
"That everything you can do, I can do better." The doppelganger attacked with a high kick across Helena's face. She was extremely fast, that Helena didn't see it coming. The speed and force behind the kick sent her feet flying over her head. Helena dropped her hands over her head and onto the ground. She pushed off the ground to finish her cartwheel back onto her feet. She was ready when the doppelganger swung a fist at Helena.  
  
Helena caught her arm with her left hand. She raised her left leg and wrapped it over their arms so her foot was in front of the doppelganger's face. She kicked her in the face. Helena let go of her arm and brought her left leg down and stood there ready to defend any retaliating assaults.  
  
The doppelganger went to kick Helena in the face but she blocked the kick by crossing her wrists in front of her face. As soon as the ankle of the doppelganger's leg made contact, Helena quickly snapped hold of the ankle. Before Helena could take advantage, the doppelganger used her other leg to push herself up in the air and kick Helena across the face as she was twirling in mid air.   
  
The kick sent Helena twirling horizontally in air as well, but the difference was that the doppelganger landed on her feet while she hit the ground on her back. The doppelganger tried to stomp down on Helena's forehead, but Helena caught her ankle and twisted it as hard as she could. This caused Helena's adversary to flip and fall flat on her face. Using her agility, she virtually flew up onto her feet almost as if she had flying powers.  
  
The doppelganger pushed up as if doing in a push up but in the same way as Helena, that push up sent her flying up onto her feet as if she too had the power to fly. "As you can see, everything you can, I can do just as well, if not better."  
  
"And as you can see, I can take just as much as I dish out!" Helena grinned devilishly.   
  
"And I can dish out more than you can, Huntress," the doppelganger's reply was. Suddenly she began to morph into another person, and the person she had turned into brought anger into Helena. The shape shifting doppelganger had taken the form of Dr. Quinzel or how Barbra knew her as, Harley Quinn. "Maybe you like me in this form better. Maybe I can get more of a challenge from you this way."   
  
The voice of the woman Helena had extreme hatred for caused an explosive rage in her. She tried to kick the Quinzel doppelganger in the gut. However, she flipped over the kick, and began to do back flips to avoid the other kicks that Helena followed up with. She stopped her back flips and ducked under the last kick. While she was still ducking, She used her right leg and kicked at Helena's one leg that she was standing on. Helena was swept off her feet and landed on her back.   
  
The Quinn Doppelganger stood up and walked towards Helena. When she was close enough, Helena, somehow, rolled herself up onto a hand stand. On the way up, her right foot kicked her nemesis under the chin. Helena flipped back on to her feet.  
  
They were in the middle of a silent street. There was no walls or railings to use to escape or use in an attack. This was going to be a street fight until someone had lost. Helena had no intentions of escaping. She was going to find out who this person was who attacked her and why?  
  
The one thing that Helena noticed that whoever this shape shifting meta-human changed into, she takes on every quality, from voice to fighting skills and moves. The more these two fought, the more moves this adversary was learning and become harder and harder to defeat. If this was the case, then it was obvious that this person know Dr. Quinzel. What was their connection? If there was one, Helena was going to force it out of her and get some answers here.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" Helena said, breathing heavily but trying to hide it so not to let her know that she was starting to tire.  
  
"So, you want to know the real me, do you?" The evil grin on her face was exactly the same grin of Harley Quinn. "Not convinced that I may be Dr. Quinzel or even you for that matter? Very well."  
  
Once again, she whole body began to shift in height and form as did her clothes. By the time her transformation was done, she was a medium height, black haired woman. Her eyes blacker than any black eyes that she had ever seen. It was like eyes of death. She was wearing a black leather coat that went all the way down to her ankles. "This was my original shape before my meta-human powers kicked in. I liked to be called Raven!"  
  
"Well, Raven. Let's see what you can do?" Huntress replied.  
  
"You've asked for it." Raven jumped high up and flipped three times in mid air as she flew over Helena and landed behind her. With lightning quick speed, she kicked Helena across the neck, which was a devastating blow. It sent her stumbling sideways. She made a flying leap towards Helena and planted the flat of her foot into her chest, sending her flying several yards into street light. The impact brought the street light crashing down to the ground.  
  
Helena refused to give up and struggled to her feet. There was a small speck of blood trickling down from her lip. She wiped the blood from her lip and looked at Raven with death in her eyes. Raven was laughing at her. "You wanted to see what I can do, and now you are going to see me at my best!"  
  
Helena leaped aimlessly at Raven high above her head. She met her with a giant leap and kicked her with the flat of her foot into Helena's gut. Sending flying above the first floor window of a brick building. She hit the ground with a thud.  
Raven walked confidently towards Helena who was crawling towards Raven, Raven kicked her in the ribs, causing her to roll over onto her back. Raven stood by her head and lifted her foot over Helena's face.  
  
Helena looked up to see the flat of Raven's foot a few feet over her head. Raven was looking down at her with a false sympathetic smile on her face. "Good night, Helena Kyle!" Raven brought her foot down in force, and everything went black.  
  
* * * *  
  
Barbra was on the controlling her wheel chair in the same way a normal person would be prancing back and forth. Dinah just stood there, not sure what to do or say. "Something is seriously wrong now. She has been gone far too long," she said agitatedly.   
  
"I'm sure she can take of herself," Dinah replied innocently, but she knew it was of no help.  
  
"I've searched almost everywhere for her, and found nothing," Reese said, entering the base in a fast paced prance. Barbra had contacted him and asked him to help try to track her down, despite the odds. Trying to track down Helena when she didn't want to be found was impossible, especially with her Meta-human powers. She can go places no normal person could go. "Do you really believe she's in trouble?" He said, walking up to Barbra on the platform.  
  
"I don't what to think. She has run off to be alone before, but never for this long. She didn't even take her ear piece or video feed contact lens. There is no way for us to know where she is or get a hold of her unless she wants to be found."  
  
"She has taken down some pretty nasty villains. I'm sure she will be all right."  
  
They heard the elevator door slide open. All three of them raced off the platform to go see Helena. Helena was on her hands and knees and looked up at them dazed. Her face was swollen and black and blue with blood trickling form her mouth.   
  
"Helena?" Barbra said in disbelief. Helena fell forward and slipped into unconsciousness.. 


	3. The Raven Mystery

CHAPTER 3  
  
Barbra helped put a band-aid on the cut over Helena's right eye brow. "Ouch!" she yelped as she flinched.   
  
"Well, you don't have to be a baby about this," Barbra said as she closed the first aid kit. "You're lucky that you escaped with a black eye, and few scrapes and bruises."  
  
"Yea, very lucky!" Helena replied. "Did you find any information on this Raven character?"  
  
"I have, but I have not been able to dig anything up on Raven," Barbra replied controlling her wheel chair to the large platform towards the main computer. Helena, who had been sitting on the desk, hopped off and joined her onto the platform. Dinah and Reese followed Helena to the platform. "I can find nothing on Raven. The fact that she is a shape shifter makes it very difficult. Who knows if you saw her in his or her original form."  
  
"Well, that is big help," Helena replied. "What am I suppose to do, send out an invitation to have her come and get her ass kicking?"  
  
"It's not going to be that easy. She can be anyone in the city and you would not know it until it's too late. We have to find a way to identify her."  
  
"And how are we suppose to do that?" Helena said sarcastically."  
  
"Do you have a better idea?" Barbra asked, returning her sarcasm.  
  
"Yea, draw her out and then give her a beating she won't soon forget."  
  
"I understand you're upset…"  
  
"How the hell are you suppose to understand the way I feel?" Helena snapped. "Any of you? I am responsible for the deaths of hundreds on innocent lives, and now to top of it, I just got my ass kicked by freak who can steal identities. You, know, this hero business is really getting pointless."  
  
"You don't mean that, do you?" Dinah asked sheepishly.  
  
"Of course I mean it. It's pointless, and I'm actually going to do something about it. I quit! It's time I do things my way." Helena stormed off the ramp and out the exit.  
  
"Did I miss something?" Reese asked. He witnessed the whole thing, and still wasn't sure what had just happened.  
  
"Something is not right here," Barbra said suspiciously.  
  
"Do you think that the Helena who was just here was actually Raven?" Dinah offered.  
  
"I don't even know if that whole story was true," Barbra put the palms of her hands together and touched her lips with the two index fingers. "There is no evidence whatsoever that proves the existence of a meta-human with the powers to change shapes."  
  
"In the past year that I have known Helena, I have seen some pretty weird stuff, including trying to be murdered by a man who can turn into liquid. After that experience, I'll believe almost anything," Reese replied.   
  
"Yes, I am not going to write off what she said as of yet, but I am not going to say that that the person who just stormed off was this Raven character yet. Something is seriously wrong with Helena."  
  
"Shouldn't someone keep an eye on Helena before she does something rash?" Reese suggested.   
  
Reese was right, in this current state of mind, Helena could do something very rash that would result in hurting herself or someone else. Her choices of who the one to look after her be was very limited. Reese would gladly do it in a heartbeat, but his job can interfere with his capabilities during a highly pivotal time. Dinah was still very young and inexperienced. She did not have the stealth life style down as of yet. Just as she was beginning to learn about it, the secret had been released and Harley Quinn made her big move to try to bring Gotham to it's knees.   
  
"Dinah, I am going to ask you to do something very important. This is the most important task ever assigned to you. You must remember everything we have taught you in the past year. I need you to find Helena and keep an eye out on her."  
  
"I won't let you down," Dinah said with a smile.  
  
"Go put on a pair of those video feed contact lenses on and get going. Remember, do not approach her in this state of mind. Who knows what Helena is capable of doing right now."  
  
"Jesse, will you help whenever possible?" Barbra looked up at Reese.  
  
"Of course I will," he replied.  
  
"Great. Dinah. I will be able to see everything you see, but also report to Detective Reese periodically."  
  
"What are you going to do?" Reese asked.  
  
"First thing is I am going to examine the blood stains on the floor and see if I can find out if she really is the real Helena or not.  
  
* * * *  
  
An officer open the bar gate and Helena walked into the stone cold room. In the middle of the room was a octagon shaped plastic cell. Inside of it sat Dr. Quinzel dressed in her white prison suit. She stood up and grinned with evil delight when she saw Helena walk up to her cell with a stern, anger look in her face. The officers had tried to give her special glasses so Dr. Quinzel could not hypnotize her visitors, but Helena had come prepared wearing her special contacts.   
  
"Oh, if it isn't little sweet Helena Kyle, here to pay a visit to her favorit psychiatrist."   
  
"Well, if it isn't the mega psycho bitch," Helena answered back.  
  
"Awww, what's the matter, still mad about being taken advantage of, are we? Feeling guilty about how you could s spill out all your dark little secrets to me and know that you are responsible for the death of Barbra Gordon's love and the mass devastation that had been done to Gotham."  
  
"You know, if you were not in that cell, I would kill you in an instant," Helena growled.  
  
"Would you now? That's not very hero like. Maybe I affected you a little more than I had hoped. How wonderful."  
  
"Shut up!" Helena kicked the plastic cell. That only caused Dr. Quinzel to laugh.  
  
"Perhaps you never heard, but it's that heated temper of your which caused Clay Face to get out of here. A little something I learned from him. You really are not good at this hero thing are you? You and I should be partners. Imagine it Helena, you and me the queens of the criminal world. We can rule Gotham and bring anyone who stands against us to their knees."  
  
"You really are, psycho, aren't you? You must be if you think an offer like that would tempt me. Anyway, I am hero enough to bring you down. Because of me, you are going to be locked in this tiny cell for the rest of your life."  
  
Dr. Quinzel laughed at Helena mockingly. "You are extremely naive, Helena Kyle. Do you really think this cell will keep me here forever? In less than a year, I will be out of here and Gotham will be left in utter ruins. Call it a prophecy or whatever. The first thing that will be destroyed is your precious clock tower."  
  
"Dream on. I'm gonna do everything in my power to make sure you rot in this cell for a very long time." Helena turned and headed for the exit.  
  
"Time will tell who the dreamer really is, Helena." 


	4. The Birds are snared

CHAPTER 4  
  
Dinah had followed Helena all the way to Arkum. The thrill of her mission was almost overwhelming. Never had she had a spy mission like this. This was Helena's department. She had always thought this kind of superhero work was cool and exciting, but Barbra had never allowed her to go on these kinds of mission. Her past missions had been all but exciting and thrilling. She had been used more for recon missions so Helena had a lead. Now, with Helena acting suspicious, she has been given the chance that she had always wanted; to prove herself ready to join Helena.  
  
From Arkum, Dinah struggled to keep up with Helena and remain hidden from her sight. Dinah could not understand how she could move so quickly. Fortunately for her, Helena decided to stake out on the ledge of a small three story building. Helena hid in a dark alleyway. "Okay, she has stopped. I think she sees something.  
  
"Take a look, but don't let yourself be seen," Barbra said over her ear piece.  
  
"Right. Any luck on the blood?" Dinah asked.  
  
"I'm working on it, just keep an eye on Helena. Don't loose her."  
  
"I've got things…"  
  
She was interrupted by an presence behind her. She quickly turned around to see a tall man standing nearly on top of her with a knife in hand. "Hey, babe, let's say you and I throw a little party."  
  
* * * *  
  
Barbra heard the male voice and she instantly broke her blood work and took a look at the screen behind her which was displaying everything Dinah was seeing. "Careful, Dinah. If this Raven character is real, he could be her."  
  
* * * *   
  
"I'll find out quickly if this is Raven or not," Dinah replied.   
  
"Wha? Who you talkin' too young girl?"  
  
"Why don't you come closer and find out!" Dinah replied, trying to act tough the way Helena would.  
  
The thug took a step closer to Dinah and she retaliated with a kick in his gut. The kick in the stomach caused him to drop his knife as he bent forward gasping for air. One kick under the chin was all it took to drop the thug onto his back out cold. Obviously there was nothing spectacular about this thug. "Nope, this was not Raven," Dinah said.   
  
"How about Helena!" Barbra reminded her with a urgent rush in the tone of her voice.  
  
Dinah looked back up to where Helena was standing before, but she was gone without a trace. Dinah began to feel a prick of remorse feeling that she had let Barbra down. "She's not there, she's gone."  
  
* * * *  
Barbra slapped the desk with both hands in frustration, but not with very much force behind it. She realized instantly that Dinah probably heard her frustration her voice came over the intercom and said, "I'm sorry, Oracle. I let you down."  
  
"It's not your fault, Dinah. There was nothing you could have done to have prevented this. Look around your surroundings for me."  
  
* * * *  
  
Dinah looked around slowly. It took her a few seconds to realize that she was standing right smack in the middle of a T-section. That road was the only logical direction that Helena would have gone from where she had been standing. Dinah knew that Barbra was thinking the same thing.  
  
"Take that road right there!" Barbra said through her ear piece.  
  
"I'm already on it!" Dinah replied.  
  
* * * *  
  
Barbra continued her work on the blood. Finally, she was getting some results. Jesse Reese walked up to the platform. "Anything on the blood yet?"   
  
"It's coming through now," Barbra replied as she didn't even look towards him; her eyes were fixated on the computer screen. "Here it is. This blood, if it is blood at all, does not belong to Helena."  
  
"What do you mean?" Reese asked.  
  
"This is not real blood. I don't know what it is. It does, however have DNA that I was able to look up, and the DNA does not belong to Helena."  
  
"So this Raven character is real?" Reese replied.  
  
"I don't know. It could be a hoax to try to lead us to a wrong conclusion. We don't know who we are dealing with." Barbra said with her eyes fixed to the computer screen.  
  
Reese stood behind her looking at the screen she was looking at. A grin came over his face. "Indeed, you have no idea."  
  
Barbra was startled by this comment, but before she could react, Reese but his hand on the back of Barbra's head and shoved her face into the computer screen, cracking the screen, leaving a small trail of blood as her face slid down the screen onto the keyboard.  
  
Reese grinned devilishly as his whole body morphed in Raven. "So you were the protégé of Batman. I expected much more from you and Helena. This is rather pathetic."  
  
* * * *  
  
Dinah stopped running when she heard Barbra grunted over her ear piece. "Oracle, are you there? Do you read me?"  
  
At first there was no reply. Before she could ask again, a strange voice came over her ear piece. "Hello. You must be the daughter of the legendary Black Canary."  
  
"Who are you? What did you do with Oracle?" Dinah demanded.  
  
"Oh, is that what Barbra is calling herself these days. To answer your question, young Dinah, my name is Raven, and as of now, the clock tower is under my control."  
  
"We'll see about that," Dinah said angrily as she took off the ear piece and threw it away. She carefully took out her video contacts and threw them away as well.  
  
Dinah was now alone, without any help. There was only one thing she could think of to do. She needed to find Helena and get her to come back with her to save Barbra and stop Raven. She continued running, looking upward at the roof tops to see if she could see Helena. To her luck, she saw Helena up ahead on the ground entering an abandoned hospital building.   
  
"Huntress!" Dinah called out, but she obviously did not hear her. Dinah ran to the building, and entered the same doorway Helena used. She found herself in a dimly lit building. "Huntress?"  
  
There was no reply. A cold shiver went down her spine. She had a bad feeling about this place. Why would Helena go in here? Did she know something that Barbra or she did not? Dinah continued deeper into the building. There were cob webs everywhere. She fought the urge to turn and run; this was just way to creepy for her. She found a double push open door which use to lead to the operation room.   
  
She pushed open the door, to find a nearly empty dimly lit room. She walked in and the double doors swung shut. She cautiously walked deep into the heart of the room, when to her right, she saw an unconscious Helena tied between two poles by her wrists. Her face was badly beaten. What was going on? Just moments ago, she had walked into the building, now she was tied up by the wrists. She cautiously approached her until she was startled by a familiar voice from behind her.  
  
"Don't do it, Dinah! She's an imposter!"   
  
Dinah turned to see another Helena tied up in the exact same way, struggling to get her wrists free from the ropes. "What's going on?"  
  
"There's no time to explain! Just get over here and free me."  
  
"How do I know that you are not the imposter?" Dinah said, eyeing her suspiciously.  
  
"It's me, Dinah! Come over here and touch my arm and use your powers to see for yourself."  
  
Dinah was torn. One of them was pretending to be Helena. If she chose the one wrong, she could wind up being dead. What if the Helena she had been following, the one who had been to the clock tower, was the impostor? How could it be? Raven was at the clock tower now unless there were two of them. Could there be two meta-humans with the exact same powers? What are the chances of that?  
  
It all came down to that this second shape shifting meta-human could be either of them. There was so many combination of possibilities, that it was confusing her incredibly. What if the Helena that was conscious was the impostor trying to trick her to get her close enough to strike? That was a possibility. The other was that the seemingly unconscious Helena could be pretending to be unconscious to make it look like an easier way to find out the truth.   
  
She finally made a chose. She ignored the other Helena and cautiously approached the unconscious Helena. She figured, to avoid a hit from her who had to move to get into position to strike first would give her plenty of time to defend herself. She slowly walked closer to one of the tied up wrists and reached out to touch her wrists when Helena's hand grabbed her by the wrist.  
  
Dinah looked in horror as Helena lifted her head and grinned. "Wrong choice, young one!"  
  
She pulled her wrist free from the rope which was only loosely tied around her wrist and slapped her across the face with such force that it sent it crashing into wall. She slid onto the ground out cold. The doppelganger freed herself and grinned toward Helena who was outraged and trying to break the ropes, but to no success. "See you around, Helena!" 


	5. Set Up

CHAPTER 5  
  
Barbra felt a hand touching her shoulder. She shot up from leaning over the computer. Standing beside here was Jesse Reese. "Get away from me!" She controlled her wheel chair away from Reese franticly.  
  
"What's wrong? It's me?"  
  
Barbra franticly looked around her surroundings to see how she could protect herself. Barbra fell out of her chair and began to drag herself away from Reese off the ramp, towards the table she had her little invention that would allow her to stand on her own two feet.  
  
Reese could not understand why Barbra was acting like this. He saw that she had been cut open at the fore head. Her blood was smeared on the computer screen which was also cracked. He knew that someone had jammed her head into the computer screen. "Listen to me, I don't know who you think I am, but it's really me!"  
  
Helena stopped for a minute and then rolled herself onto her back. "Prove it."  
  
Reese nearly laughed. "How am I suppose to do that? Will showing you my police badge convince you?"  
  
* * * *   
  
Raven, hidden in the shadows nears the elevator watched intently the scenario that was playing out before her. It was hard for her keep herself from bursting out in laughter. She had done her job perfectly. They could no longer even trust themselves. Their distrust of one another was going to be their downfall, just as planned. It was now time for her to take this to the next level. Soon, their lives were going to be turned upside down, and there was no way they could stop it. She quietly snuck out of the clock tower.  
  
* * * *  
  
"Put your hand on the black tablet on the table behind you."  
  
Reese turned around and saw a black miniature computer tablet screen on the desk next to the computer screen with her blood on it. The screen was about as tall as a human hand. Reese didn't know what he was doing, or why, but he figured he better do it before Barbra hurt herself any further. He put the palm of his right hand, and a white beam scanned his hand. On the wide computer screen above the damaged screen, his profile printed out onto the screen with a picture of him.  
  
Barbra seemed to be relaxed when she saw his profile come up onto the screen. Reese ran to her aid and helped her back into her wheel chair. "What happened here?"  
  
"It appears this Raven character had paid me a visit."  
  
"The shape shifter Helena was talking about?"  
  
"It appears her story was correct. She had come here as you and caught me off guard."  
  
"But how did she know about your hideout and how did she know my involvement with you?"  
  
"She could have been studying us for a long time. That is the problem with shape shifters."  
  
"I am not mechanically inclined, but from what I can tell, that device I put my hand scanned my hand and finger prints. How would that help you know that I am not the shape shifter?"  
  
"Well, there are certain limitations to someone who can change shapes. They can not change their height for one. The other thing they can not change is their finger prints and the hand prints. The lines in their hands, can not change no matter what happened, and the same is true for the finger prints. If you cut your finger, when the skin comes back, the finger prints are still the same. It's impossible, even for a shape shifter, to change that, contrary to many beliefs. Trust me, I know, I'm a teacher."  
  
"Interesting," Reese said. "I'm going to go get the first aid kit. It looks like you may need a few stitches."  
  
"I'll be fine. I must see if I can get a hold of Dinah." Barbra controlled her wheelchair back to her station. The computer screen she was using had been destroyed and was no good. She fiddled around with the wires until she successful connected the upper wide screen to the video equipment, but when she had hooked it up, all she received was static. "Darn it, for some reason the video is not working." Barbra said slapping the desk. "Dinah, can you hear me? Please respond."  
  
There came no reply to her hail. "What does this mean?" Reese asked.  
  
"This means 1 of two things. One, the video link on this end has been damaged or two, Dinah can not reply. If Dinah can not reply, something terrible has happened. We can only hope that the equipment was damaged and Dinah will come back here in person when she realizes it."  
  
* * * *  
  
Commissioner O'Reiley along with two officers were walking the streets of New Gotham. They were taking a stroll, showing the new commissioner around the neighborhood surrounding the police station. From out of no where, Helena came had landed from a long jump off the top of one of the buildings they were nearing. She landed in front of the three of them.  
  
"Wow, you must be the Huntress! I must say, it's a great pleasure to finally get to meet you."  
  
"You know of me?" Helena said with a surprised look on her face.  
  
"Yes, I have heard all the rumors and I knew it was all true because I was here during the days of Batman!"  
  
"Wow, very interesting. If you know that much about me, then you may know who my mother was."  
  
"If I remember correctly, it was Selena Kyle, formerly known as the villain Cat Woman."  
  
"Correct, you do know your history, Mr. Commissioner."  
  
"My name is Commissioner O'Reiley, I insist? I hope we can work together to clean the streets from the scum that plagues New Gotham."  
  
"Oh, I intend to do just that," Helena replied as she kicked him across the face, sending the Commissioner crashing to the ground.  
  
The two officer raced to draw their guns and point them at her. "You boys and your little toys," Helena laughed. She high kicked the gun out of the officer who moved behind her and slapped the gun out of the other officer. She pounced upon the front officer until she had a good hold of his neck from behind him.  
  
Commissioner O'Reiley struggled to her feet just in time to see a devilish grin on her face when she snapped the officer's neck and threw the limp body at the other officer, knocking him down.  
  
The Commissioner was in utter shock. He could not believe the crime that he had just witnessed. All the things he had learned about the Huntress, was all thrown away with one act of murder. "I don't know why you did this, but I am going to have to bring you in for this."  
  
"Right, you keep on believing that. It was me who helped you get this job. It is I who make the rules here, because it is I who roam and rule New Gotham. I will do what I want, when I want. Let this be a little lesson to you." Helena twisted around so her back faced the commissioner, She pulled back her leg with her extreme flexibility and as he began twisting back around, he foot kicked him across the face, knocking him out cold.   
  
Helena looked down at the unconscious commissioner O'Reiley with an evil smile on her face. Her whole body began to morph into her normal form, and standing above him now was Raven. "Now, the fun begins!" 


	6. The Hunted

CHAPTER 6  
  
Dinah awakened to find herself on the floor of the abandoned hospital. She struggled to remember what had happened. She remembered following Helena into this abandoned hospital and then…and then…What happened after that? Everything was very cloudy and her head was pounding.  
  
"It's about time! You want to come and untie me now!" Helena said, still tied up between two posts by her wrists.   
  
It all came flooding back to her when she heard Helena. She was tricked by a doppelganger of Helena. She stood up and walked up to Helena but then stepped back. What if this was another trap?  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Are you going to untie me or what?"  
  
"How do I know you are for real?" Dinah said cautiously.  
  
"I am not Raven. Would she know that your mother is Black Canary?"  
  
"Well, yes. In fact she called me the daughter of Black Canary," Dinah replied.  
  
Helena was growing impatient "Then, how about the time we first met. I came to your rescue and you found us in the Clock tower because you had touched my wrist. Listen, if you still don't believe me, touch my wrist again."  
  
She sounded like the real Helena, but how was she to be certain that it was not another trap. Logically, why would this be a set up for another trap? They've already tricked her once. Doing it a second time was pointless. She decided to give it another go. She cautiously stepped toward her right wrist, but facing toward her left to see if it was going to come at her. But it never did. She made contact with the skin on Helena's wrist and instantly, she could sense her memories. The memories of their first encounter and the times they had during her combat training.   
  
Dinah let go of the wrist, convinced she was the real Helena. Dinah began untie her right wrist. "I'm sorry, Helena. Things have not been going very well."  
  
"Forget about it. I just want to get out there and find Raven and pay her back in kind."  
  
"Helena, I think there are two of them," Dinah said, helping her until her second wrist after finishing the first.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"The shape shifter who was here was not Raven. Raven was in the clock tower as I arrived here."  
  
"What! Barbra?"  
  
"I don't know. I heard a strange voice over my ear piece, and she called herself Raven."  
  
"It's impossible for two meta-humans to have the same powers. Whoever you heard, must be under Raven's payroll or something."  
  
"Whatever, but we have to do something. I hope Barbra isn't…"  
  
"No, she's not. Stay calm and be positive," Helena nearly snapped at Dinah. "Let's just get over there and kick some tail!"  
  
* * * *   
  
Detective Reese returned to the precinct in time to see Commissioner O'Reiley concluding a meeting with most of the police men in the precinct. Did he miss something important? He walked between the waters of many police officers until he go to the other end and had clear passage to the commissioner. "Commissioner, what's going on."  
  
Commissioner O'Reiley had an angry face which told Reese that something big has or is going to happen. "Just the man I wanted to see. I want to know the location of the Huntress' hide out, right now."  
  
"I don't know where it is. They moved out of their old hide out. I have not seen or have been told where it is. Why?"  
  
"Your huntress murdered a Gotham officer in cold blood."  
  
"You must be mistaken, Commissioner, the Huntress is not a murderer."  
  
"I've seen her murder my officer right in front of my face!" the Commissioner said angrily. "She is a menace to New Gotham, and I have the entire force on a manhunt for her."  
  
"Commissioner, I think you should know that we have discovered someone who calls herself Raven. She is a meta-human who is a shape shifter. She can become anyone at anytime. It may be that it was her pretending to be Helena who murdered the officer."  
  
"Do you have any evidence whatsoever to prove that theory?"   
  
Reese cringed. "Not yet, we're working on it."  
  
"Do you realize how crazy that sounds? You call yourself a detective?"  
  
"Sir, since I came to New Gotham, I have seen some pretty weird stuff all the way from a man who can turn into water, to a man who can manipulate his face like clay."  
  
"Listen up, Detective, and listen good. Until you can get me proof of what you said, the Huntress is wanted for the murder. I will not rest until I have arrested her and put her away for good. If you have any contact with her, you are to arrest her on the spot. If I find out that you have continued to keep in contact with her, and have not arrested her, I will fire you and face prison time yourself. Do I make myself clear?"  
  
"Yes, sir," Reese said less than enthusiastically.  
  
"I have my eyes on you. Get out of here," Commissioner O'Reiley said.  
* * * *  
  
The elevator door slid open and there was Barbra installing something near the entrance to the hide out. Dinah was relieved to see Barbra alive and well. When Barbra saw both Dinah and Helena all right, she stopped what she was doing and went to them, also very relieved to see them all right. "Dinah, thank God you're alright. How about you Helena?"  
  
"I apologize for my absence, I was a little tied up. What are you doing?" The two of them walked out of the elevator. The doors slid shut and the elevator went back down to the bottom floor.  
  
"I am installing a security clearance device. This will scan you hand prints, recognize you, and allow you in. This should keep any unwanted guest and Raven out of here. I had a little encounter with Raven earlier as you can probably see from my forehead."  
  
There was a butterfly bandage over her gash on her forehead. "We may have a problem if who saw was Raven. I had fought with Raven and lost, and she had me tied up in her hideout. Dinah came and she was ambushed by a shape shifter about the same time Raven was with you."  
  
"The person who was here was Detective Reese, or who I thought was Detective Reese, until he crashed my forehead into the computer screen."  
  
"How can it be possible for there two be two shape shifting meta-humans. I thought it was impossible for two meta-humans to have the same exact powers?" Dinah said.  
  
"I have no answers for you, Dinah. We don't know what is going on here?"  
  
"Perhaps we do…" Reese said, coming out of the elevator. He was out of breath and gasping for air. He turned and saw Helena standing besides Dinah. He went over to her and put his hands on her shoulders. "Helena, are you alright?"  
  
"I fine, Jesse," Helena told him.  
  
"You know something?" Barbra asked.  
  
"Yes, I believe Raven has struck again. She confronted Commissioner O'Reiley and killed a police officer right in front of him. Now the Commissioner is on a city wide man hunt for you," Reese said, looking concerned for her.  
  
"This whole thing was just to get us out of the way so they can frame Helena for murder, and have her thrown into Arkum," Barbra said, starting to put the puzzle together. "If Helena is sent to prison, New Gotham is going to be taken over quickly by evil villains."  
  
"Things are getting to complicated," Dinah whined.  
  
"How about you," Helena said, looking into Reese's eyes. "You work for the commissioner."  
  
"There is no way in hell I'm going to hand you in. I know you are innocent." Reese and Helena held each other in their arms.  
  
"You can loose you job for aiding us, and perhaps even be sent to jail yourself. We can't ask you to put yourself in that kind of risk."  
  
"You don't have to ask. I already am taking that risk. I am going to have to be careful not to be seen with you three in public. I will not give them any information about your ware bouts, but I am going to everything in my power to clear your name," Reese said, still staring down into Helena's eyes.  
  
"Well, we've got a lot of work ahead of us. Helena, it appears you are back to living your secret stealth like lifestyle. We will not let this stop us from protecting Gotham, and right now, we have one or maybe two villains out there, probably two of our greatest foes we have ever faced, roaming Gotham."  
  
"Sounds great!" Helena said with a grin. "Let's get crackin'." 


	7. The Dark Horse Bar

CHAPTER 7  
  
Helena was out in search for Raven. The problem was, finding someone who can change into anyone was nearly impossible. She had to hope she can draw her out. There was only one place she could think about going to where she may find out where she could go: The Dark Horse Bar.  
  
She had snuck into the front entrance of the bar. The bar had been fixed up and looked different. The friends she had come to know here were seldom seen here anymore. It was like walking into a strange place for the first time, and she did not like it.   
  
She walked up to the bar and a young woman whom she had never seen before walked up to her while drying the inside of a glass. "What will it be?"  
  
"For some input. Have you ever heard of a Meta-human named Raven?"  
  
"Raven? Doesn't sound familiar," the bar tender said, searching her memory for that name. She looked at Helena for a second as if she looked familiar to him. "You look familiar. Aren't you Helena Kyle?"  
  
"That's me. I know I'm kind of unpopular right now."  
  
"I knew it! People around here say that you are known as the Huntress. You didn't really kill a police officer, did you?"  
  
Helena looked at her with disgust. "Please! That's hardly my style."  
  
The bartended nodded. "You're telling the truth. That's my power. I can feel the beating of your heart from here. I have a super sensitive sense of touch, so it's easy for me to know when someone is lying. That's my meta-human powers. The name is Danielle."  
  
"Pleased to meet you," Helena said, shaking her hand.   
  
"Don't worry, you are safe here. So, is this Raven person you're looking for the real murderer?"  
  
"That's her, alright. She is a shape shifting meta-human. She can take the identity of any person she comes in contact with."  
  
"How bizarre!" Danielle said.  
  
Dinah had entered the bar and found Helena at the bar. Dinah rushed over to Helen, walking past two men playing a game of nine ball on the billiard's table. "There you are, Helena. I was looking all over for you," she said walking to her right.  
  
"Dinah, what are you doing here?" Helena said.  
  
"I'm here to help you find Raven, what do you think? I can help find her while she is disguised as someone else."  
  
Helena looked up at Danielle to introduce her to Dinah but she was giving her a strange look, and was pointing to Danielle with her pupils.   
  
Dinah looked at the bar tender and then back at Helena. "Who's this?"  
"A friend of mine," Helena replied. "Let's go find this Raven,"  
  
The two of them took two steps from the bar side by side when Helena shoved Dinah into the billiards table. Dinah turned around in time to receive a high kick which sent her flying onto the top of the billiards table. "I think we have a fight to finish, Raven." Helena grinned.  
  
Dinah sat and up stared at Helena with extreme anger, while wiping the blood from her lip with her sleeve. Her body began to morph into Raven. "You want to finish the fight? Let's do it then." Raven reached down and grabbed the eight ball on the billiard's table and threw it at Helena.  
  
Helena raised her hand with lightning speed and caught the ball with a loud slap. Helena laughed. "Is that all you've got?"  
  
"Not enough for you?" Raven grabbed three pool balls. When Helena saw her going for the pool balls, Helena kicked the cue upward into her hands. Raven threw the three balls consecutively, but Helena reflected all three throws by twirling the cue. Helena lunged forward and swung the cue at Raven but Raven caught the cue in her hand and with a hard kick, to the middle of the cue, snapped it in half, leaving both of them with half of a cue.  
  
Both women dropped what was left of the cue. Helena, who was standing directly in front of the pool table, tried to sweep Raven onto her back, but she jumped and leaped over Helena to land behind Helena. Helena turned around quickly enough to defend herself from being kicked across the face by crossing her arms in front of her face.   
  
Helena back flipped up onto the pool table. Raven leaped onto the table and joined Helena on top of the pool table. Helena took a step back, closer to the back edge of the pool table. Raven, with a grin on her face, met her step backwards with a step towards her. Helena jumped up and began a back flip off the table. As she was upside down, her hands were in perfect positions to grab two pool balls from the table and tossed them forward as she began to straighten out. Raven was taken by surprise and one of the pool balls hit her in the gut, knocking the wind out of her. The other one went wide and Danielle had to duck to avoid being hit. The ball hit two of the glasses on the counter, shattering them into thousands of pieces.   
  
While Raven was distracted, Helena kicked the two legs of the pool table, breaking them, and sending that end of the pool table crashing down. Raven rolled down the pool table. Helena went to pick Raven up but as she grabber her black leather coat, but Raven jumped up at here with violent swing that sent her flying back into a wall, causing all photographs that were hanging on the wall to come falling down.   
  
Raven walked towards her, and grabbed Helena by her coat and threw her into a pillar between the broken and the second pool tables. Helena struggled to her feet as Raven did several summersaults towards. Helena dodged the kick just by inches, as Raven's foot hit the pillar. Helena swung and hit Raven across the face with the back of her hand and followed up with a kick into her gut. Helena went for another kick, but Raven leaped out of the way and rolled over the second pool table and landed on the other side.  
  
Helena jumped onto the second pool table to see Raven kneeling behind the pool table. She stood up nearly in a jump, with another pool cue in hand, and hit her across her stomach. The cue shattered as Helena went crashing into the bar. Raven walked up to her and pinned her down with her foot as she held what was left of the cue stick which had a jagged end. "I must say, this has been more fun than I had in a long time, Huntress, but it's time to end this right now."  
  
"Hiya!" a voice from behind the bar came. Jumping over the bar was Danielle. She kicked her across the face with such force that she went flying and crashing onto the second pool table. She came down with such force, that all four legs of the table shattered, sending it crashing to the ground. Raven staggered on to her feet, in time to have Danielle's foot again implanted into her gut sending her crashing into the wall. Raven was dazed and confused on the ground. She was going to be no great threat for awhile.  
  
Danielle walked up to Helena and helped her up. Helena looked at her in astonishment. "Where did that come from? You're good!"  
  
"Something I've taught myself," Danielle said with a smile. "You better get out of here right away through our back door. The police have just arrived. I can feel them just outside the bar!  
  
"Thanks, Danielle. I'm sorry about the bar."  
  
"Forget about it. I'll be fine. Now go! They getting ready to enter!"  
  
Helena smiled and made her way out of the back door. Danielle smiled and turned to where Raven had been laying, but she had disappeared. She sighed and looked around at the mess. She suddenly felt, with her super human sensitivity, the change in directions of many foot prints. They were heading towards the back end of the store. "Oh no! Helena!" Danielle ran to catch up to her.  
  
* * * *  
  
Helena stepped out the back door to find herself in an alleyway. She turned right to find several police officers beginning to block the pathway with their guns drawn. Helena turned to see another group of officers blocking her path with Commissioner O'Reiley out in front. "I had a feeling someone like you would be found in a place like this. It's over, Huntress." 


	8. The Note

CHAPTER 8  
  
They cuffed her hands in front of her as Danielle reached the back door. Commissioner O'Reiley saw her and walked up to her. "Are you friends with this woman?"  
  
"Not really, I am the new owner of this bar."  
  
"Are you telling me that you didn't know that this woman is wanted for murder of a New Gotham police officer?" the commissioner eyed here suspiciously.  
  
"I knew you were after someone who did, but hundreds of people walk through our doors daily. How was I suppose to know she was the one," Danielle pointed out.  
  
"I see," was his reply. Commissioner O'Reiley turned to the officers. "Take her to the squad car." He said to his officers. "Mind if I come into your bar for a minute?"  
  
"Okay," Danielle replied. She opened the door for him as he waved several officers to follow him into the bar.  
  
They entered the bar, and the place was a mess. All the people who were there had long been gone. Both pool tables have been destroyed. The commissioner whistled in amazement. "Looks like a hurricane came blowing through here."  
  
"There was a bar room brawl here just moments ago," Danielle replied.  
  
"And the Huntress had something to do with it? Obviously she had to be, since is the last to leave here."  
  
"Yes, she was involved in some kind of fight. I have no idea what the fight was about, and I was not about to get involved in it."  
  
"Fair enough. You are about to clean up?"  
  
"Yea, what else am I going to do? The most damage was done to my pool tables, but they were old anyway."  
  
"I'm sorry about the damage. I will make sure that this woman who calls herself the Huntress doesn't bother anyone again."   
  
* * * *   
Two officers pushed Helena towards the end of the alleyway where there was a squad car with flashing lights parked by the curb. Helena swung around to face the two officers. "You know, it would go better for you if you two were a little more friendly."  
  
"Just move it," One of the officers replied. He went to push her but the next thing he and his partner realized was the handcuffs that were on her wrists were now on theirs.   
  
Helena smiled. "Have a nice day, boys." Helene leaped a and flipped over the police officers. The two officers struggled to turn around, they were handcuffed together and fought with the other to turn around the way they wanted. Finally they called out to the other officers. "She's getting away!"  
  
Several officers ran past them, nearly colliding with Commissioner O'Reiley who raced out of the bar hearing his officers call for help. They followed her to the opposite end of the alleyway. She was well ahead of the police when she turned right around the corner. When the commissioner and his officers reached the end of the alleyway, they turned the corner and Helena was gone.  
  
* * * *  
  
The police had dispersed and now Danielle was alone, cleaning up the mess of from the fight between Helena and Raven. She had a broom in hand and was sweeping the now bare floor where the two pool tables once stood. The front door opened and in walked Helena with a giant smile on her face. "Hi again!"  
  
"Helena, I heard you got away. I think it's a little dangerous for you to hang around here right now. The police make occasional visits." Danielle said leaning on her broom.   
  
"I'm not afraid of the police. I can get away from them anytime I want. I just thought I would show my appreciation by helping you clean up."  
  
Danielle tilted her head as if she was listening to something. Helena looked at her curiously. Danielle could feel Helena's heart pumping speedily. She was lying, which could only mean one thing. She raised up her broom, ready to defend herself. "You're not Helena. Why have you come back here, Raven?"  
  
Helena grinned as her body began to morph. Her long black coat morphed into a shorter black leather coat. Her short black hair morphed into an long blood red hair. Raven was back in her normal body. "So it is true, you seem to have the power to know when someone is fibbing or not."  
  
"I have a super sense of feeling. I can feel your heart beating through the ground."  
  
"Wow, I bet that comes in handy being a new owner of a bar full of meta-humans," Raven smiled.  
  
"What do you want, Raven."  
  
"You got yourself into the middle of something which you should have never gotten involved with. Since you wanted to be part of what's going on between me and the Huntress, I am going to grant your wish."  
  
Danielle sprung into action. She twirled the broom quickly and then instantly swung the brush end at Raven. Raven bent back wards to avoid the swing to where she touched the floor with her hands. After the swing was complete, she flipped her feet upward, kicking the broom out of her hand and out of her reach. She flipped herself back on to her feet. "Now, we have some fun."  
  
* * * *  
  
Helena pounded on the far wall. "I can't even hang out at the bar anymore! I'm stuck here. My life has been taken away from me."  
  
"Calm down, Helena," Barbra urged. "We'll find a way to clear your name. In order to do that, we will have to beat and capture Raven and force her to clear your name."  
  
"How are we suppose to do that? Twice she had kicked my ass. If it wasn't for that girl I told you about, I would be dead right now."  
  
"Listen, this Raven is the most dangerous foe that you have face and probably ever will. You must be ready when you meet her next, and you can't let your emotions get the best of you. The moment you allow your emotions to enter the fight, she will win."  
  
"Are you sure we can't bend the rule about killing the bad guy just this once?"  
  
"No, we do not kill, no matter how dim the circumstances may seem." Barbra said sternly.  
  
The alarm sounded, startling Dinah, Barbra, and Helena. The three of them raced to the platform and activated the security camera screen. There was someone running in the shadow away from the hideout and not towards it. "We have an intruder." Barbra said, pointing out the obvious.  
  
"But the intruder is leaving and not coming?" Dinah pointed out.  
  
"Helena, scope out the area, make sure they didn't place some sort of explosive device.  
  
Helena rushed towards the elevator and took it down to where they saw the intrude on the security camera. The elevator door open and laying there in front of the elevator door was the bruised, bloody, and unconscious Danielle from the bar, with a note attached to her. Helena picked up the note and read it. 


	9. The Fight for Freedom

CHAPTER 9  
  
Barbra read the note while Helena was tending to Danielle's wounds. "I don't like this one bit. She is dictating where and when you are to meet her. You'll be walking right into a trap," Barbra said, putting the note down.  
  
"I agree. I wouldn't do it, Helena," Reese added.  
  
"You don't get this. This is my chance to gain my freedom, and clear my name from this murder charge. The note says if I am interested in clearing my name, to meet her at that location."  
  
"Helena, this woman wants to kill you. Don't forget, she has someone working for her. There are two shape shifters out there. You have trouble enough with one of them."  
  
"No problem. I've seen Danielle in action. How about it, partners?" She stuck her hand out.  
  
"I'm sorry, Helena, but I have no interest in fighting. I can't stand fighting. I may have the skills, but I use them only when forced to. I did what I did in the bar because she was going to kill you."  
  
Helena shook her head. "Fine, I'll go alone. I am not going to just sit here and wait for Raven to make the first move."  
  
"Helena, we're talking about your life. You are going to die if you do this."  
  
"I'm dead already! My life has been stolen from me, and I am going to get it back!"  
  
"Then I'm going with you," Dinah said firmly.  
  
"No!" Both Helena and Barbra said in unison. "Thanks, Dinah, but this is my fight. You are not ready for this kind of fight." Helena said.   
  
"Then let me go with you," Reese stepped in.  
  
"I appreciate the offer, Jesse, I really do, but we're talking about a dangerous meta-human. This may be a little too rough for you."  
  
"This is suicide," Barbra shook her head in disbelief.   
  
"I have to do this."  
  
* * * *  
  
The location was the fifth story of an abandoned condo. In fact, the entire fifth level of the building was all one room. With wooden floors, it looked almost like some kind of studio. Helena walked cautiously through the room. "Okay, I'm here! Show yourself, Raven."  
  
"So, you've gotten the nerve to show up, after two beat downs. You are persistence." Raven stepped out of the shadow with a smirk on her face. They were facing each other from opposite ends of the studio.  
  
"You've gotten what you want. You have me. What is it you want?"  
  
Raven smiled. "Oh, you must be talking about clearing your name."  
  
"I know you have something to do with this," Helena said with a firm look on her face. "Tell me, why?  
  
"Why frame you for murder? Isn't that obvious. I wanted your attention."  
  
"You had it when we first met. Why go through all this just to frame me for murder?"  
  
"Does it really matter? I killed that officer, and framed you for it just to make this all the more interesting, and I must admit, this has been very interesting. Anyway, What does matter is that I am the only way you can clear your name. All you have to do is beat me."  
  
"What's the catch? You really think I am going to believe that you will make a confession to the police that you killed the police officer?"  
  
"The catch is that we fight until the death. I am sure that my dead body will be more than enough evidence of your innocence. You have more than enough witnesses to vouch for you, and when they test my body, they will find that your story checks out. That's IF you can beat me. If I am not mistaken, the score is 2 to zero in my favor."  
  
"Well, I'm shooting from the three point line." Helena said as she ran at Raven.  
Raven ran at Helena and both women leaped at each other and met in mid air. They both threw a punch as they met in air. Their punches canceled each out as they flew past each other and landed on the ground. They turned around to face each other and charged at each other once again.  
  
As they approached each other, arms and legs were swinging and kicking in a blur. Helena broke it with a kick to Raven's gut, causing Raven to lean forward to gasp for air.  
  
Helena formed a fist with her right hand and she slapped Raven across the face with the back of her hand. Raven stumbled to her left a few steps. Helena went in again but Raven swung and with amazing strength, hit Helena in the gut with the lower palm of her right hand. Helena went flying backwards a foot above the ground nearly back to the far end of the studio.   
  
Helena was stunned. How could she be so strong now? Yes, Raven had more strength than many foes she had faced, but this was something new. She was even more stronger than the last time they met. Had she been holding back the other two times?  
  
Helena stood up and Amber laughed. "Now, you are realizing that I am stronger and better than I lead you to believe. I have been holding back the last two encounters. I had no intentions of causing you permanent damager at that time. I've been waiting for this time."  
  
Helena laughed. "You are pathetic, you know that? You're game is over, no matter what the outcome of this is."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Raven looked at her suspiciously.  
  
Helena looker over to the doorway she had entered. Raven turned around to see Detective Reese leaning on a pillar. "Now, what was it you said? I can't remember, let's listen to it again." Resse held up a miniature tape recorder and press record.  
  
Raven's voice was on the recorder. ""Why frame you for murder? Isn't that obvious. I wanted your attention." Helena's reply came next. "You had it when we first met. Why go through all this just to frame me for murder?" Raven's answer came next. "Does it really matter? I killed that officer, and framed you for it just to make this all the more interesting, and I must admit, this has been very interesting. Anyway, What does matter is that I am the only way you can clear your name. All you have to do is beat me." Reese turned off the recorder.  
  
Raven looked at Helena with rage in her eyes. The look on Raven's face made Helena laugh. "What's the matter? Just discovering what a looser you are? Don't worry, you'll get over it, when you're in Arkum."  
  
Raven's body began to morph into Helena. "Now, we finish this."  
  
The two Helena's charged at each other and again arms were swinging and legs were kicking. Reese stood there, and kept out of the fight. He put the recorder into his pocket as he struggled to try to keep track at who was the real Helena. It didn't take long for him to become confused and loose track.  
  
The two Helena were giving and taking major blows. The Helena on the left kicked the other Helena in the ribs. She then back flipped to kick her under the chin. She landed back on her feet while the other Helena staggered backwards into a pillar.  
  
The left Helena charged at the Helena leaning on the post. She went to plant her foot in her chest but got only the pillar as the other Helena leaped up and over the attacking Helena. As she was about to land, she used the flat of her right foot to shove the attacking Helena face first into the pillar. She fell to the ground, stunned and confused.  
  
The other Helena looked over at Reese and smiled sweetly. Her face was battered and bruised, but it was a genuine smile. She made her way towards Reese. Reese returned the smile. "You're right, I guess you didn't need my help."  
  
"No, but who's going to help you?" Helena morphed into Reese.   
  
Reese immediately drew his gun, but at the same time, the doppelganger did the same and now they were standing in front of each other, barrel to barrel. "You're gun can't be real," Reese said looking at his copy from the end of his gun.  
  
"Would you like to stake your life on it?"  
  
Helena was back on her feet and saw two Reese pointing guns at each other and walking in a circle. Helena didn't know who was Raven and who was the real Reese. She didn't know what to do. She walked closer to them, and hung out with her back facing the doorway. Who was she to attack? The wrong choice and she may kill someone she cared for. 


	10. Back to Work

CHAPTER 10  
  
The next thing she knew Dinah came jumping over her head. Helena watched at Dinah flew towards the two reese, kicking both guns out of their hands. As she landed right past the two of them, she grabbed hold of the hand of the Reese on the right. She held it for no longer than a second when she let go and kicked him in the gut.  
  
"Wow, impressive!" Helena smiled. She jumped into action and continued what Dinah had started. She went in heavy with the kicks to her ribs. She gave kicked her across the face, which caused her to flip rapidly a foot above the ground before crashing onto the ground.  
  
While they were fighting, Reese and Dinah stepped back to allow the two of them to continue the fight. Raven had morphed back into her normal body. She was quickly getting weary and was loosing her strength.   
  
Helena stepped forward to pick up back up onto her feet, but instead, she had found Reese' gun and turned around and stood up. Helena leaped out of the way as she pulled the trigger. The bullet missed hitting Helena's thigh by milli-inches as the bullet found a new target. It hit Reese in the shoulder blade, as he fell back on to the ground.  
  
Helena looked at Reese as she climbed back to her feet, but then quickly turned her gaze back towards Raven who had a smile on her face. She returned her smile with a raged look; a look of murder in her eyes. Her pupils thinned to the size of a cat's pupil and then returned to normal. Instantly, she kicked the gun out of Raven's and went for a karate chop to the neck.  
  
Raven caught her arm and swung her back into the wall. The sounds of sirens began to echoed from outside the open windows. Helena was ready to retaliate, but Raven had ran towards Reese and Dinah who was kneeling above Reese. Dinah ran back, thinking she was the her target, but she didn't follow her. Instead, she stood above Reese and reached into his pocket and pulled out the micro recorder. She opened it up and pulled out the mini cassette. She smiled at Helena as she dropped it to the ground and crushed it with her heal.  
  
Helena looked Raven with extreme hatred in her eyes. "It appears that you were holding back too. It looks like our final battle must be put on hold for awhile. The police are here, and their coming for you, Helena Kyle." Raven smiled.  
  
"I don't care. We're finishing this right here and right now!"  
  
Raven morphed into Commissioner O'Reiley. "What are you going to do, kill the police commissioner in front of the officers? All I have to do is kill him just a little bit later and then it's all over for you and your friends." Helena was backed into the corner. There was nothing she could do, while she was morphed as the commissioner. She looked down at Reese then back up at Raven. "Don't worry about your boyfriend here, Helena. He will live. He will be taken to the hospital. Things won't go as well for you, however."  
  
"Let's go, Dinah." Helena's nose flared at Raven and then turned. Helena and Dinah ran to the window.  
  
"I don't know how to jump this far like you do?" Dinah said.  
  
"Hold on to me," She said, looking back at Reese who was unconscious on the floor. With that she and Dinah leaped out the window.  
  
Just as they had jumped out of the window, a large group of police officers charged into the studio. "It was the Huntress! She shot detective Reese! Someone call the paramedics, quickly!" the commissioner doppelganger order. The officers, complied to her instructions. She looked at the window that Helena had jumped out of and grinned. Her plan was almost foiled, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.  
  
* * * *  
  
"If it wasn't for Dinah, who knows what would have happened." Helena said to Barbra.  
  
"That may be, but you still went against my orders," Barbra said. "You are not ready to take on such a threat as Raven. You could have seriously jeopardized Helena's safety. You will need to learn patience and control."  
  
"Hello, everybody!" A familiar voice said. Walking onto the platform was Alfred who put his luggage down.  
  
Barbra smiled with delight. "Welcome back, Alfred. How was your vacation?"  
  
"Most refreshing, Master Barbra." He then noticed the butterfly bandage on Barbra's head, and the cuts and bruises on both Helena and Dinah's faces. "Did I miss something in my absence?"  
  
Barbra smiled. "I'll let Helena and Dinah explain that to you. I have to go somewhere."  
  
Helena and Dinah looked at each other, both wondering where Barbra was heading to, but before they could asked, she was already past Alfred and heading to the exit.  
  
* * * *  
  
Danielle was back in her bar, sitting on a stool at the bar. She was still sore from being beaten up by Raven. She didn't want to go home right now. She just wanted to spend some time alone.   
  
"I thought I might find you here," Barbra said controlling her wheelchair into the bar. Danielle was startled by the sudden intrusion. "Didn't mean to startle you. I though startling you would be impossible."  
  
Daniel nearly laughed. "My powers doesn't work with you because you get around by a wheel chair. What I sense is the vibrations of someones heart that carries through the legs and into the ground. You don't stand on your legs, so it's very difficult for me to detect you."  
  
"Interesting," Barbra said. "Anyway, you have helped us tremendously that I just wanted to give you this," Barbra handed her a roll of money.  
  
"I can't take this. What I did, I did for Helena because I care. I don't expect repayment. All I wanted to do was help in anyway I can."  
  
"You have been a great help. That is why, I also wanted to give you this," Barbra put the roll of cash onto the bar and then pulled out an ear piece and what looked like a contact lens case.  
  
"I don't understand?" Danielle said.  
  
"We want you to be part of the team. We need someone like you on the team, now more than ever."  
  
"I'm sorry, Mrs. Gordon, but like I said, I don't like to fight. I support everything you, Helena, and Dinah are fighting for, but I have no interest in joining in fighting myself."  
  
"I'm not asking you to go out with Helena and fight villains. That's not the kind of help we need right now. Right now, we have been dealt a very crippling blow with Helena being framed for murder. She can no longer roam New Gotham as freely as she has been able to. We need an informant. Someone who can move through New Gotham freely and without hindrance, and report to me any suspicious activities or any clues that is found."  
  
"That sounds great, but what about my bar? I still have to run this bar?"  
  
"This will not hinder that whatsoever. You wouldn't have to report to the clock tower or live there with us. This place, in the past, has served us with many clues and information that has helped us take down some dangerous foes. You keeping this bar running, is exactly what we need, but just keep an eye open for us and tell me anything you find that may be something we need to know."  
  
Danielle looked down at the technology she was handing her for a minute and then looked back up at Barbra. "You've got yourself a deal as long as you keep the money!" Barbra laughed as the two of them shook hands.  
  
* * * *  
  
the doppelganger of the Commissioner O'Reiley returned to the studio when everything was clear. She had been there for five minutes, waiting patiently. She morphed back into her Raven body and waited for the person she was to meet. A police officer had walked into the studio. Raven turned and smiled at the officer. The officer smiled back as the officer's body began to morph. After the change was done, there were two Raven's standing there, smiling at each other.  
  
The other Raven, who had recently had taken the form of the commissioner morphed once again into a man with shaved black hair and green eyes with a black mustache. "Everything has worked out the way we wanted, Raven, my love!"  
  
"I guess, but why didn't you finish Huntress off when you had the chance? For that matter, why couldn't I do it when I had first confronted her instead of tying her up?"  
  
"Because, there are things far more worse than death, my love. What happens to a wild bird when you put it into a cage? It's life span diminishes, so in a way, it dies a slow death. Don't worry, my love, she will be captured, but right now, we have them so distraught, that we can continue on with our plan to rule Gotham."  
  
Raven approached him and went into his arms and kissed him passionately on the lips. "You are a wonderful man!"  
  
"I know. I am Shadow Fox, and like the fox, the little birds have become the prey!"  
  
* * * *  
  
Helena was standing on the ledge right in front of the clock, looking out onto the sunset that was dropping below the Gotham horizon. Depression was pricking her heart, and this was her favorite place to think things out. Helena looked to her right to see Barbra and Dinah join her on the ledge like they enjoy doing every night.  
  
"Is something wrong, Helena?" Barbra asked.  
  
"I hate this whole situation. I can't even visit Jesse in the hospital, and it's killing me!"  
  
"We're going to get through this, Helena," Barbra said. "This is going to be a rough time for us, but in a way, this was our doing."  
  
Both Helena and Dinah looked at her curiously. "What do you mean?" Dinah asked.  
  
"For the past few weeks, we have enjoyed our freedom from the stress of living secret lives. Our secret was out, or so we thought. Fortunately our secret is still pretty strong right now. But right now, it's time we go back to work. Helena, it's back to being the mysterious Huntress, a lifestyle of stealth and mystery. The evil forces of New Gotham has come back with a vengeance. They have taken the war to a new level, and now we must do the same. Our vacation has come to an end. It's time we meet the evil forces eye to eye, and I am confident in the both of you and with the help of our new partner, Danielle, that we will overcome the dark shadow that is covering New Gotham. Are you two with me?" Barbra stuck her hand out in front of her, her palm facing downward.  
  
"I'm in!" Dinah said as she placed her right palm on top of Barbra's.  
  
"What the hell. Sounds interesting," Helena grinned as she placed the palm of her right hand on top of Dinah's.   
  
THE END OF EPISODE 1  
  
FOR THOSE READING THIS FROM WWW.FANFICTION.NET, THE FIRST CHAPTER OF EPISODE 2 WILL BE POSTED AS CHAPTER 11 AS BOTH EPISODES WILL BE COMBINED. FOR THOSE READING THIS FROM WWW.BIRDSOFPREYONLINE.COM, THE NEXT EPISODE WILL BE POSTED AS A NEW UNLINKED THREAD. 


	11. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 1: Who are you?

THE FOLLOWING STORY IS NOT MEANT TO INFRINGE ON ANY COPYRIGHT LAW SET BY WARNER BROTHERS. THIS IS MEANT FOR ENTERTAINMENT PURPOSE AND FOR MY CONTRIBUTION IN WANTING TO SEE THE TELEVISION SERIES BROUGHT BACK. IF YOU ARE A FAN OF BIRDS OF PREY AND YOU ARE UPSET ABOUT IT'S CANCELLATION, VISIT THE WEB SITE www.birdsofpreyonline.com. THIS IS STORIES 1 AND 2 OF A NEW SEGA CONTINUING WHERE DEVIL EYES LEFT OFF.  
  
Birds of Prey  
The Commissioner O'Reiley Series  
  
STORIES IN THE COMMISSIONER O'REILEY SERIES:  
Episode 1: Huntress the Hunted Part 1  
Episodes 2  
HUNTRESS THE HUNTED Part 2  
CHAPTER 1  
  
The rain was pouring down upon the streets of New Gotham. Bursts of lightning would light up the streets if not for just split seconds at a time. It was one of those night that where the streets of New Gotham were even more quieter than they are usually are. That was not the case for everyone, however. At a local bank, the metal gate had been broken open, and the glass door shattered. Stepping out of it was a medium sized bulky man holding a satchel full of money stepped out with a smirk on his face.   
  
He looked both ways and ran off to the left. He didn't get very far when the Huntress landed in front of him almost appearing out of nowhere. "Now, that's a hefty withdrawal, big boy."  
  
The burglar grinned at Helena and swung the satchel for her head. Helena caught the satchel between her two hands and kicked his wrists which caused him to involuntarily let go of the satchel.   
  
The two of them stared at each other, neither one making a move. Helena was highly amused by this, and wanted him to attack first. He only grinned as if he was waiting for the same. His body began to slightly shrink and morphed into a feminine body. In seconds, he had morphed into another Helena Kyle. "Hiya, Huntress. We meet again?"  
  
Helena's amusement turned into anger. "Raven. Up to your old games again?"  
  
"Same old, same old," The doppelganger replied.  
  
Huntress eyed at her suspiciously. There was something different about Raven. The way she talked was out of characteristic. "Wait a minute, something's not right here. You're not Raven."  
  
"How would you know? I can take any form I want."  
  
"Because You're more talk than action. You must be the other shape shifting meta-human. So what is your relationship to Raven?"  
  
"That is for me to know, and you to never find out!" The doppelganger attacked Helena and the two of them began to exchange punches and kicks. Helena quickly took the advantage and kicked her with side of her right ankle. The doppelganger flipped all the way around and landed on her stomach.   
  
"Whoever you are, you are definitely not Raven."  
The doppelganger pushed herself back up to her knees so she could stand back up. "I'm just getting warmed up!"   
  
The doppelganger charged at Helena leaping high above the ground kicking Helena in the face. Helena staggered backwards, nearly falling onto her back, but she regained her balance just in time. The doppelganger was about to attack again when her wrist watch began to beep. "Oh no, it's been twenty-four hours!"  
  
The doppelganger ran away as fast as she could. "What was that all about?" Helena followed her duplicate, which was not a hard task at all. She had run into a dark alleyway. Helena followed her into the alleyway. The doppelganger was franticly searching her jacket pockets. She looked up at Helena as her body began to morph into a young medium sized overweight man. He pulled out from his jacket pocket a small flat rectangular metal box that looked more like a school kids pencil box.  
  
"I think I better take that," Helena grabbed the box from out of his hands.  
  
"Give me that back!" he whined. Helena didn't see him pull out a loose syringe from his pocket. In desperation to retrieve his sacred metal box, he rammed the syringe into Helena's upper right arm and pumped the pinkish substance into her.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Helena jammed her foot into his chest so hard, he hit the wall, and his head bounce off the wall, sending him crumbling to the ground unconscious. Helena pulled the syringe out of her arm and looked at it for a second. Whatever was in the syringe was now inside of her. What did this jerk pump her with? She threw the syringe to the ground as she heard the sound of police sirens echo through the streets. She quick retrieved the satchel of money and threw it besides the unconscious thug and ran off. When the police arrived, she was long gone, no where to be seen.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Helena exited off the elevator and walked towards the door leading to the hideout. She placed her hand on the electronic pad. The pad turned green and the door open.  
  
She rubbed her upper arm which was still sore, when she entered the hideout. He body felt strange for a split second. She knew she was going to have to have Barbra scan her body, to see what was put into her body. She closed the door behind her and headed for the ramp. Alfred was to her left heading upstairs, but stopped when he saw her come in. There was no welcome for her, like usual, just a strange look on his face.  
  
She made her way towards the center of the hide out. She walked towards the ramp leading up to the metal platform, and there she found Barbra at one of her computers. She turned to face Helena, but she to looked at her weirdly. "Who the hell are you? How did you get in here?"  
  
"What, where you planning a surprise party in my honor or something?"  
  
"I said, who the hell are you?"  
  
"This is not funny, Barbra. I need you to hook me up to one your machines. Some thug pumped me with something and I am feeling kind of sluggish."  
  
"How did you know…Dinah it's Raven!" Barbra controlled her wheelchair away from Helena as fast as it could go."  
  
"What are you talking about? Helena said in disbelief. "Is this some pratical joke or something? It's me; it's Helena Kyle!"  
  
Helena turned and looked up to see Dinah flipping forward off the second floor towards her. Helena was impressed, Dinah has improved tremendously in her fighting skills and her acrobats. Unfortunately, when Dinah landed directly in front of her, she kicked her across the face, stumbling backwards. Helena found it hard to regain her balance, as if nature was trying to push her down. Dinah attacked again. Helena tried to defend herself, but she couldn't move fast enough. Dinah implanted the flat of her foot into Helena's gut, which knocked the wind out of her.   
  
Helena was surprised that it was even harder for her to regain her breath then it usually was. Dinah punched Helena square in the face, and Helena fell to the ground, fighting to stay conscious. "What the hell are you doing?"  
  
"Uh, Barbra, something is not right here!" Dinah said looking up to Barbra.  
  
"Yes, she's not fighting, I've noticed that," Barbra cautiously moved her wheelchair closer to the two of them. "Who are you?"  
  
"What is the matter with you two?" Helena sat up, and wiped the blood from her lip.  
  
"I don't understand it, but when I touched him, I sensed the memories of Helena."  
  
"Are you two alright? Of course it's me! Who did you think I was?"  
  
"Helena?" Barbra said in disbelief. "What happened to you?"  
  
"What do you think? I just got beat up by Dinah."  
  
"Have you seen yourself in the mirror lately?"  
  
"No, why?"  
  
"Perhaps this will do in replacement of a mirror?" Alfred said handing Helena a silver platter."  
  
Helena flipped the tray around to look at her reflection from the bottom of the tray. Instead of her own reflection, she saw the reflection of the robber whom she had confronted just a half hour ago. "You've got to be kidding me!" 


	12. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 2: Advantage of the fo...

CHAPTER 2  
  
"Is this permanent?" Helena asked prancing behind Barbra as she was studying the syringes of pinkish liquid that was found in the steel box which Helena had taken from the robber.  
  
"I don't know. I am still working on it."  
  
"Do you suppose that Raven is using this stuff herself?" Dinah suggested.  
  
Helena and Barbra looked over at Dinah. "If that's the case then Raven would not be the head of this conspiracy. She would be working for someone." Helena said.  
  
"We're getting ahead of ourselves here," Barbra returned her attention back to her study. "We have no hard evidence of this. Until then, Raven is the one we have to worry about. We don't even know what this stuff is as of yet."  
  
"Still, I don't want to be stuck as this fat lard forever!"  
  
"Well, have you tried to change back to normal?" Dinah asked  
  
"How? I don't even know how I changed into this."  
  
"Perhaps I can help. Hold out your hand."  
  
Helena grabbed Dinah's hand and they closed their eyes. It was as if they were transported into another dimension where everything was black and white. Helena found herself standing across from Dinah. Helena looked at herself and she was in her normal body. "This is freaky," Helena said. "Now what?"  
  
Dinah walked up to Helena. "Just trust me." She took Helena by the hand and the trance was over. Helena opened her eyes and she was back inside the clock tower with color and everything.   
  
Dinah was looking at her with awe. She turned to look at Barbra and she had the same look on her face as she was turned away from her work to see if Dinah's experiment worked.   
  
"It didn't work?" Helena asked.  
  
"I think you better take a look," Barbra handed the trey to Helena. She looked at her reflection and found that she no longer looked like the robber that she had confronted earlier. Now, she was a duplicate of Dinah. "Well, this is a little better. At least I'm back being a woman!"   
  
"Be very careful, Helena. If this has the same affect as Raven's power does, you have the same powers as Dinah until you change out of that body. For someone not experienced in telepathy, it can be fatal!"  
  
Helena shook her head. "I don't know how you do it, Dinah."  
  
Dinah shrugged. "I'm sorry it didn't work."  
  
"Well, this does make sense," Barbra said, pulling away from her computer station.  
  
"What does," Helena turned to Barbra.  
"Well, this shows that you have the powers to morph, just like Raven, and it appears that you can only morph into someone you have physically touched. Raven could not morph into you until she had hit you while disguised as the victim.   
  
"That's all fine and good, but I want to know how to control this and become myself again."   
  
"Try and concentrate on your appearance in your mind. Don't touch anyone, this time. Just concentrate on your appearance," Barbra suggested.  
  
Helena closed her eyes and concentrated as hard as she could. Before long, she felt her body twitch. She opened here eyes and looked at her clothes. She was wearing her own clothes. She picked up the platter, and saw her own reflection. "Oh thank god, I'm me again." Helena sighed, throwing the platter behind her.  
  
"It's good to have you back, Helena. I've got some information about this formula in these syringes."  
  
"Tell me," Helena said as she and Dinah stepped up behind her.  
  
"Well, obviously, we now know that this formula gives anyone the power to morph, humans and meta-humans alike."  
  
"Yes, is it permanent, or am I going to turn into everyone whose ass I kick."  
  
"From the look of it, I believe it's temporary. It could be twelve hours, twenty-four hours or even forty-eight hours. There's no way of telling."  
  
"Well, it's not permanent, that's all I care about," Helena said relieved that this was temporary."  
  
"The fact that it is temporary, leads me to believe that Raven or whoever she works for is planning to or is dealing this stuff to humans. They would be the ones who would pay a fortune for this, especially those who have shady backgrounds. They will continue coming back to buy more, and the seller can make millions, if that is the main purpose of this."  
  
"Obviously Raven is behind this in some shape or form. Why frame me for murder then? Why go out of the way to give us this much trouble."  
  
"My guess is that they have something big planned; very big, and she or whoever she works for wants us out of the way so not to stop them."  
  
"If that's the case, we have no time to loose. Perhaps this formula falling into our hands is a blessing in disguise. This can give me the freedom to investigate his without hassle from the police.  
  
"No, no more using this formula. There may be a side affect if it is taken too much. There's no way of telling without more study. I would be careful in using your new powers, because they can give out at anytime, and it can be disastrous if they give out at a bad time. Danielle is on the team now. She will keep her eyes out for anything suspicious."  
  
"Maybe, but for now, this power has given me some new found freedom, and I'm going to use it. If not for tracking Raven down, then for hanging out!"   
  
* * * *  
An officer approached the jail cell of the thug that had been caught steeling money from the bank. He was found unconscious in an alleyway earlier this evening. How he was knocked out, no one knew.   
  
The officer opened up the jail cell and entered the cell. The young heavy man stood up as if he was a solider in the military standing at attention for their superior officer. The officer grinned at the prisoner before his body began to morph. Standing in front of the prisoner was Raven with her long red hair.   
  
Fear struck into him immediately. Seeing the fear in him brought Raven great pleasure. "That's right, you should be afraid. You have done some serious damage to our operation."  
  
"Pl…pl…please, forgive…give me!" he muttered.  
  
"Didn't we tell you to do whatever you wanted to do out of New Gotham? You are our first buyer, and now you have seriously jeopardized our whole operation by not only handing Huntress your supply of the formula, but giving some to her."  
  
"I thought that I can confuse her enough to take advantage and kill her."  
  
"Did you really think you were going to be able to kill her? She is not an easy victim. That is why we wanted you out of here so we can deal with her, but now she is even closer to discovering our plans."  
  
"I wasn't thinking…please forgive me!"  
  
Raven though about his pleas for a second before answering. "I don't think so." She jammed her four fingers of her right hand into his throat, causing him to swallow his tongue. He gasped for air for about three quarters of a minute before he collapsed onto the floor door.  
  
With a grin of delight, Raven morphed back into the officer she had come in as and left. Her job was done, now it was time to begin damage control and see if she could fix the blunder of this incompetent human. 


	13. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 3: Friendship

CHAPTER 3  
  
Danielle handed a bottle of beer to a customer sitting at the bar. It was another busy night at the Dark Hours bar. She didn't have much time to look and study the faces of her customer. She went down the line to offer a drink or a refill of what they had been drinking. She handed a customer a Bloody Mary and went to the next person waiting to be served.  
  
"Is that how you serve them? I can show you how to make the best Bloody Mary's," the next customer said. She had long brown hair and brown eyes.   
  
"You've got a problem with they way I make drinks?" Danielle said looking at her firmly.  
  
The customer laughed as if Danielle had told a joke. Her reaction puzzled Danielle. She tried to feel the customer's heart beat. It was hard to feel it with the constant moving of people in the bar, but she was able to drown everything out. From the sound of her beating heart, she sensed good will towards her. The way her heart beat suggested that she was having fun with her.  
  
"Do I know you? I have a sense that I know you."  
  
The customer looked around the bar and then back her, leaning forward to whisper. "Danielle, it's me!"  
  
Her body morphed began to change. Her long brown hair shrunk until it was short and black. Sitting in front of her was Helena. At first, she was startled, thinking in her head that it was Raven, but the heart beat confirmed that it was not Raven.  
  
"Helena? How? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, lighten up," Helena smiled. "I'm enjoying some new found freedom. As for my ability to morph, I was injected by some formula which gave me this power. It's temporary, but I'm going to spend some time having fun."  
  
Danielle smiled. "So what do you know about making drinks?"  
  
"Are you kidding me? Before you became owner here, I was bartender here! Step aside and watch a pro!"  
  
Helena leaped over the bar. She heard Barbra's voice over her ear piece. "Helena, what are you doing? You are going to draw attention to yourself. That's exactly what you don't want right now!"  
  
"Relax a little bit!" Helena whispered from the corner of her mouth. "I'm just having some fun." Helena walked up a customer who just sat down by the bar. "What will it be, stranger?"  
  
"A Martini on the rocks please!" The customer ordered.  
  
"One Martine on the rocks coming up!" Helena grabbed a glass and threw it up in the air. She turned around and caught the glass behind her back with the bottom of the glass in her palm. A few of the customers cheered her on as she brought the glass down on the counter. She put a scoop of ice into the glass and then grabbed two bottles of liquor, one in each hand. She twirled a bottle of in each hand until the nozzle were pointing downward into the glass. She poured the two liquors into the glass and then put the bottles back in their proper spots. She grabbed the beverage and handed it to the customer. "There you go, sir!"  
  
The customer picked up the glass and took a sip of the drink. "Wow, this is the best martini I have had in a long time!"  
  
"That's how it's done!" Helena grinned.  
  
"Show off!" Danielle said as she pulled out the seltzer spray and sprayed water at Helena. Helena shrieked for a second but then laughed as she took another spray and returned fire. The two of them laughed, and some of the customers were enjoying watching them.  
  
* * * *  
  
Barbra watched as the two women were spraying each other with water. Barbra tilted her head backwards, baffled by the stupidity of the recklessness that Helena was being. "Are you girls done?"  
  
* * * *  
  
Danielle, who also had her ear piece on gathered herself. "Yes,"  
  
Helena looked towards Danielle. "You don't have to be so formal with her." Helena said with a smile on her face. "As for you, Oracle, won't you shut off for awhile! I have been cooped up for too long. Let me have some fun."  
  
"May I remind you, that every single police officer is on a look out for you? May I further remind that Raven is out there, and may be looking for you. You're jeopardizing yours and Danielle's life." Barbra pointed out.  
  
"What a party pooper!" Helena said. "I suppose she's right. I'd better be going." Helena put the spray back and morphed back into her disguise. "Just keep an eye and ear out for any activities by Raven. Raven, or someone who Raven works for is or plans to market a formula to give humans and meta-humans the power to temporarily morph and duplicate powers of those they change into."  
  
"My eyes and ears are open!"  
  
Helena smiled. "You know, in the life I live, I don't have very many friends. Maybe that's just an excuse, but either way, it's great to have a friend once again. I use to have a close friend, but she turned op trying to kill Oracle. Since then, I guess I kind of closed myself from friendship. I just wanted to say it's great having a friend again."  
  
Danielle smiled. "I'm happy to be your friend."  
  
* * * *   
  
Raven returned to the hide out where her husband, Shadow Fox was there, working on the formula. He put down his goggles and looked back at her. "Is the job done?"  
  
"That fat lard is dead. You realized that we are in serious jeopardy. Not only does the Huntress know about our plans, but she can change shapes for the next twenty-four hours, more than enough time to destroy everything we have worked hard for. The prey has become the hunter."  
"Don't worry, my love. This is a significant set back, but the boss will not allow this to ruin his plans. They are only smart to this part of the operation. They are completely blind to the whole picture."  
  
"But I want to be the one to kill the huntress!" Raven replied.  
  
"I know, my dear. I know how you feel, but we both must admit that the boss has a better reason to want to be the one to kill her."  
  
"You're right, I know. I just hate that bitch; she's so arrogant and annoying."  
  
Shadow Fox laughed, as he drew her into him and kissed her on the forehead. "Maybe he will let you help when the time comes to kill the Huntress. Until then, we have to get this formula ready to be mass marketed. The money that this will bring in will fund the boss in his plan. By the end of the year, New Gotham will be in utter chaos. Our kind will rule the Gotham, and that is just the beginning. When that day comes, people like us can live in peace."  
  
Raven smiled. "I look forward to that day." The two of them embraced each other and kissed. 


	14. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 4: An Uninvited Visito...

CHAPTER 4  
  
Detective Reese was walking to his apartment with his right arm in a sling. He hated being off work but he had no choice. What he hated more was being away from Helena.   
  
He was in front of his apartment where a woman with long brown hair stood their waiting for someone. "May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, I am looking for a tall, dark, and hansom man named Detective Jesse Reese."  
  
He looked at her, trying to place her face, but he could not remember her for his life. "I'm sorry, do I know you?"  
  
The woman walked seductively towards him. "Maybe this will spark your memory." The woman walked up to him, tilted her head and kissed him. His eyes closed without realizing it. When he opened his eyes as the woman broke off the kiss, the woman that was once there was replaced with Helena Kyle.  
  
Detective Reese stumbled backwards. "Whoa!"  
  
Helena laughed. "Relax, it's me Jesse!"  
  
"Yea, I've fallen for that before!"  
  
"Come on, Jesse, you mean you don't recognize the way I kiss?"   
  
Jesse looked at her with a puzzled look on his face. The truth was, he did recognize the kiss, and if that was any indication, that the woman before him was Helena Kyle. "How can you change shapes like that?"  
  
"It's a long story. Let's just saw we know what Raven is planning and how there can be multiple shape shifting meta-humans?"  
  
"Care to fill me in? Wait, never mind, I know where I can find theat info out." Reese looked around the area and then back at Helena. "It's not a good idea that we be seen together out here in the public. Want to join me in my apartment?"  
  
Helena looked at his apartment, and she was tempted; more so than she had let on, but she was a little uncomfortable about this stage of the relationship. She didn't want Reese to know about this struggle, so she came up with an excuse as fast as she could. "I would love to, but this formula only lasts temporarily. I have to take this time and track down Raven. You take it easy and rest up."  
  
"Talking about which, I just learned that the robber that was arrested for the bank robbery, was murdered in his cell just hours ago."  
  
"He's the one that one that I found that morphing formula from." Helena said. "Apparently, Raven punished him for allowing the formula to fall into our hands."  
  
"Just be careful. Raven is very dangerous. She almost killed you several times."  
  
Helena smiled. "I just love it when you worry about me." She morphed into her disguise. Watching her do so astonished Reese. "See you around!"  
  
* * * *   
  
Alfred walked up the ramp with his silver antique tray. On the tray was two coffee plates with sandwiches that were cut in half on both plates. "I thought you two could use a snack. You have not eaten a single bite since breakfast!"  
  
"Thank you, Alfred," Barbra said taking a plate on putting it in front of her. Dinah, who was standing next to Barbra, took the other plate.  
  
"It is my pleasure," Alfred replied with a nod. "May I inquire what are you working on?"  
  
"Helena just reported back that the robber that she had confronted earlier tonight was murdered in his cell. I am trying to pull of a police record of his past criminal activities, and see if I can find out a little about his past."  
  
Alfred nodded. "If you'll excuse me, I think I shall retire for the night."  
  
"Good night, Alfred!" Dinah said for both herself and Barbra.  
  
Alfred turned and made his way to the kitchen where he put his tray away and then went up the stairs to where his bedroom is. He walked into his room and closed the door behind him. Fatigue washed over him the moment he entered his bedroom. He was ready for a good night sleep. He was heading towards his dresser when Raven came crashing through the window and landing on top of his bed and bouncing off the bed to land in front of him. Alfred staggered backwards. "I have a message for Huntress!" With a swift kick across his face, Alfred crashed into the dresser and hit the ground unconscious.  
  
The door was thrown open and Dinah ran into Alfred's room, hearing the shattering of the window. When she saw Raven in the room, she immediately posed ready for a fight. Instead of waiting for Raven to attack first, she went in first, but it left her wide open with a kick arcos her gut. Raven pulled out one of the wooden draws from the dresser and slapped her in the face with the drawer. Dinha was violently sent flying across the room and crashed into the far well, leaving a dent in the wall as she collapsed on the ground.  
  
Raven laughed. "Children, no respect."  
  
* * * *   
  
Alfred opened his eyes to find Helena kneeling above him. "Dear me, what happened?"  
  
"We had an uninvited guess to our hideout." Helena said, helping him up. As she helped Alfred to his feet, there came a blood curdling scream from the outside the room, down on the first level. Helena grimaced at the scream and nearly shuttered. "What was that?" Alfred asked.  
  
"That was Dinah. Her nose is broken."  
  
Alfred shook his head. "That Raven, is a very frightening woman. She said that this was a message for you."  
  
Huntress clearly was outraged by this attack. The news only outraged her all the more. "Yes, this message is loud and clear." This was the most aggressive attack by Raven. Even this seemed out of characteristic for her. Even so, they are getting close to uncovering her plans, and now this was serving as a warning to proceed at risk of their own peril.  
  
The two of them walked out of the door to see Dinah laid out on the floor on the platform. There were bloody towels by her head and a towel over her nose, which was quickly soaking up blood. Barbra turned her wheel chair and looked up at Helena. "Fixing a broken nose is beyond my medical knowledge. Dinah will need to be taken to the hospital."  
  
"Well, obviously I can't take her, because I'm being targeted by Raven. You can't go, because you are needed here, and Jesse can't do it without risking revealing his knowledge of where the hideout is. Who else is there?" Helena asked.  
  
"I will take young Dinah to the hospital," Alfred said.  
  
"Are you sure you are feeling up to taking her after what happened to you?" Barbra asked.  
  
"I will be fine, Master Barbra. I will be happy to do it."  
  
"You are a life save, Alfred!"  
  
"Of course. It's something I have learned to become after serving under Master Bruce." 


	15. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 5: Backfire

CHAPTER 5  
  
Detective Reese, with his arm in a sling, entered the clock tower. He had made sure that no one was following or watching him before coming into the clock tower. He found Barbra, like usual, was working on one of her computer stations. Helena was prancing back and forth, obviously highly agitated, even more than usual. Helena was the first to realize he was there. "Did I miss something?" Barbra looked away from her work towards him, obviously worried about his presence here at the clock tower. "It's okay, I made sure no one was following me."  
  
Helena faintly smiled as Jesse approached her. "Raven paid us another visit and attacked Alfred and Dinah."  
  
"It sounds like she was trying to get your attention."  
  
"And she has it. I am tired of these games," Helena snapped.  
  
"We have returned!" Alfred announced entering the warehouse. Following shyly behind Alfred, looking down at her feet was Dinah. Her nose was highly wrapped up.   
  
"I'm fine, I don't want to talk about it, and I'm going to bed!" Dinah said trying to hide her nose as she walked up the stairs towards her bedroom.  
  
Even that had to lighten up Helena's mood a little. Helena smirked as she looked back at Barbra. She had a smile on her face too.  
  
"Oracle, are you there?" Danielle's voice came in over the speakers.  
  
Barbra returned her attention to her work. "I hear you Danielle, go ahead?"  
  
"I have found out some rather interesting news. I have someone here, a normal human from what I can tell, he's so drunk he's spitting out some very valuable information that you may be interested in."  
  
"We're listening," Helena said.  
  
"Helena, you better make your way down here pronto, that is if that morphing formula is still kicking in you."  
  
Barbra looked up to Helena to see if she still had the power to morph. Helena nodded towards Barbra. "I'm on my way. What have you found out?" Helena said as she ran past Reese and out of the hideout  
  
"Well, this person here is constantly blabbing about having powers to change forms. He seems to be bragging that he is going to have this ability. In fact, when I told him this is a meta-human establishment only, his reply was well I'm going to be in a day."  
  
"Great job, Danielle. This is the chance we need to bring an end to Raven's operation."  
  
"I will try to keep him here as long as possible until Helena can get here."  
  
* * * *   
  
Danielle has done everything she could to keep his interest in staying here, including free drinks. He was sitting at the bar talking to two meta-humans, speaking loudly so that even the whole bar could here his annoying yapping.  
  
A tall, skinny man with oily black hair entered the Dark Horse bar and walked up to the bar. Danielle approached him from behind the bar. "What will it be, sir?"  
  
"It's me, Danielle. Who is the man you were talking about?"  
  
From the beating of his heart, she knew this was Helena. "It's that bald gentleman with reddish-brown mustache." Danielle pointed with her eyes.  
  
"I'll take this outside the bar, I promise." Helena said.  
  
Helena sat down into the stool as close to the man as possible. He was so drunk, that he didn't realize that his voice could be heard from the other end of the bar. She listened as he talked about a various of things. He was too drunk to be able to focus on a single topic. She waited for a time that she could intervene and introduce herself. It took awhile, but finally a rabbit trail lead him back onto the trail that she was waiting for. "I'll tell you, when I can change forms, man the world will be mine!"  
  
Helena, still morphed into her disguise of a gentleman that she had ran into on the way to the bar, walked up to the gentleman. "Really? So, when is this change in you suppose to take place?"  
  
"Sometime tomorrow. It will be the best day of my life!"  
  
"Really? I have a proposition for you. Take a walk with me." Helena handed him a false business card of a fancy name of a fictional enterprise.   
  
The man took the card and clumsily struggled to read the card. "Huh, sure!" He replied after a minute. He staggered out of his seat, nearly falling flat onto his face. Helena and he walked towards the exit.   
  
Danielle watched as the two men headed out of the bar. Just as they had walked past her, she felt two heart beats. She could not tell them apart, but both of their hearts were racing, which meant they were both lying or hiding something. She understood Helena's heartbeat beating that way, but a drunk man? Everything he was saying before she knew that he was telling the truth but now she was feeling something totally different. By the time she realized what was going on, Helena and the drunk man was already outside of the bar. "Oh great!" She ran to the opposite end where there were less people sitting, and jumped over the bar and ran for the exit.  
  
* * * *  
  
Helena walked side by side with this gentleman, continuing to sell her false sales pitch. "I can make you a millionaire. All you have to do is come to this building after this change has taken place. All we need it to take a sample of your blood."  
  
"Wow, that's a better offer than even they are giving me. You've got yourself a deal!" He stuck out his hand.  
  
This was exactly what she had wanted. One touch of his skin, and she would be able to morph into him, and then she could kidnap him and go in his place. It was the perfect opportunity to get at Raven. She took his hand and shook it. With a grin on her face, Helena morphed herself into his image, but before he noticed, he had looked away. Instead, she saw her reflection in a window and saw that she did not morph into this drunk man, but into Raven. "What the hell?"  
  
The drunk man spun violently around and swung her arm loosely, slapping her across her neck. Helena gasped as the drunk man morphed into her original form. Helena looked across at her doppelganger with anger in her eyes. "Raven!"  
  
Raven laughed. "This is so typical, you are so predictable! You are nothing like your father."  
  
"What would you know about my father?" Helena growled.  
  
"Enough. How you have survived this far is beyond my understanding. You deserve to die!" Raven attacked Helena with great swiftness. Raven went for the kick to her head, but Helena caught her ankle. She threw Raven's ankle upward, hoping to throw her off her back. She fell backwards, but moved her hands below each side of her head. With amazing agility, she pushed herself back up onto her feet. Even Helena was impressed with this strange move.   
  
Helena retook the offensive, which Raven was not ready for. Helena was able to deliver a powerful kick to her ribs. That set Helena up for another attack. Before she could deliver it, Danielle came out of no where and attacked Helena, by implanting the flat of her foot into her back. Helena stumbled forward, crashing into a steet lamp post. Danielle ran up and delivered a kick to her ribs, laying Helena flat on her stomach.   
  
Danielle looked over to where Raven was standing and saw her disappear. Confusion swept over her as she looked down at Helena. "Danielle, it's me!" Helena morphed from her Raven body back into her own.   
  
Danielle could not believe of the horrible mistake that she had just made. She could not depend on her gift, because with both of them fighting, their heart rates were about the same. She was blinded to go by sight, and she attacked the person who looked like Raven, only to find out that Helena had been set up from the very beginning for this very thing. It was a perfectly planned trap with a strong warning message behind it. 


	16. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 6: Battleplan

CHAPTER 6  
  
It was nearing midnight, and Detective Reese was walking back to his apartment. With only one good arm, he could not drive very well. Instead he had taken a bus to get near the area he lived in and now is walking the rest of the way home. Last time he was walking home, he ran into Helena, this time Commissioner O'Reiley was waiting for him on his steps. When the commissioner saw him, he stood up.  
  
"Commissioner? What brings you here?" Reese asked.  
  
"Just thought to check up on one of my detectives. How's your arm?"  
  
"It's doing okay."  
  
"Great. Hope to see you back at work soon," he said. "I don't mean to be rude or disrespectful, but I hope you have not seen the Huntress and not told me. I know you are friends with her, but she is wanted for murder, and to hide any encounters with her is to abet a criminal, which will not only cost you your badge, it will cost you many years of you life in prison. I don't want to see that happen to you."  
  
Reese was agitated about his constant reminder of this fact. "I understand sir. I have made no contact with her, but I am trying to find evidence to prove to you that she is innocent."  
  
"That's fine. If you can come up with that evidence, I will be all ears, as long as you make no contact with her, or if you do make contact, you arrest her on the spot."  
  
"I understand, and I will do my job, no matter the cost."  
  
"Great. You are one of the best detectives on the force. Keep up the good work."  
  
* * * *   
  
Helena and Danielle were back at the clock tower, Helena was sitting back and relaxing on the recliner with an ice pack on her face. When she had hit the street light post, her head banged up against it. "I am so sorry, Helena." Danielle had been apologizing to her repeatedly.   
  
"It's okay, Danielle. I totally forgot that I was morphed as Raven."  
  
"It seems that Raven is one of the most intelligent criminals that we have ever crossed. We have been tricked quite a few times. There's no telling what we can expect from them. They are using confusion to prevent us from stopping them." Barbra said, shaking her head. Frustration was clearly in her voice. "One thing is sure, she is the most frustrating criminal that I have come across."  
  
Helena sat up for a second, and took the bag of ice off her face. She looked up at Barbra as if she was hit by an idea. "The only way we can get her is by outsmarting her."  
  
"Yea, that's about the only way I can think of, but obviously she is not easily fooled." Barbra replied.  
  
"What if we can fool someone else who may have ties with Raven." Helena was getting excited about her idea.  
  
"It may work, but who does she have ties with."  
  
"I think I may know someone!" Helena smiled. "In fact, I am sure I do. I think it may work perfectly!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Barbra ask, not sure where she was heading.  
  
"When Dinah was following Raven, thinking it was me, Raven obviously knew she was following her and why. She had to convince Dinah that she was me. Where was the first place she went."  
  
The light went on for Barbra, as she finally understood. "Arkum Asylum."  
  
"Exactly. She went straight for Harley Quinn. Granted, she was disguised as me so she probably didn't know it was Raven, but from what you two have heard, she know a lot about our confrontation with her. How else could she know about such descriptive detail about what took place just months ago here in the clock tower between us and Harley Quinn."  
  
"Of course, why didn't I think of that. Odds are, Harley Quinn may be behind this whole thing in retaliation."  
  
"Okay, the question is how are you going to find out if your theory is correct?" Danielle asked. "You can't just walk up to prision without being imprisoned yourself? You're wanted for murder out there."  
  
"Well, I'll find out quickly if I am right when I morph into Raven after being left alone."  
  
"The only problem is what happens if your morphing capabilities come to an end. The formula is only temporary?" Danielle asked.  
  
"Barbra, give me one extra syringe just in case. I know you are against taking the risk of being injected again with this formula, but right now the risk is well worth ending the production of the formula and to stop it from hitting the streets."  
  
Barbra thought about it for a second. "Alright, just this once. That leave four syringes left, and they are not to be used for any reason."  
  
Dinah came joined the three women in her nightgown. She looked downward, still ashamed about how the bandage covering her nose made her look. "Are you telling me you are still working?"  
  
"That's a good idea. It's been a long day, and think we should wait and do this tomorrow." Barbra looked over at Dinah. "How's your nose?"  
  
"It's fine. I'm going back to bed." Dinah said nasally, turning around, still refusing to look up.  
  
"Dinah, you have a broken nose, it's nothing to be ashamed off. You are still a very pretty girl."  
  
Dinah slowly looked up at the three of them. The bandage around her nose stood out tremendously. She had to breath through her mouth, since both nostrils were clogged up to stop the bleeding. Dinah was thankful that the black and blue around her nasal was covered up. She began to smile, but that caused an intense pain to race down the bridge of her nose that it caused a few tears to stroll down the sides of her face. 


	17. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 7: Meet the Devils

CHAPTER 7  
  
It was a beautiful sunny day in New Gotham, but inside Arkham, it was impossible to tell what kind of day it was. Harley Quinn was in her medium sized octagon shaped plastic cell. She sat down on the stool and leaned back on the cell. The outside cell door unlocked and a female officer entered the room. Harley stood up and walked up to the plastic cell wall which stood between her and the officer.  
  
The officer grinned as she approached the cell. Her body began to morph and now standing in front of her was Raven with an evil grin on her face. Harley smiled devilishly at Raven. "I hear that you have been giving our little Helena Kyle a fight for her life."  
  
"She is no match for me. I'll kill her when I'm ready to kill her. I'm still having fun making her and her friends look like fools." Raven replied.  
  
"I know you enjoy your little games, but I warn you do not play with them for too much longer, or they will come back on you."  
  
"I doubt that highly. Anyway, our plan is going better than expected."  
  
"Excellent. I assume that Mr. Frank Powers is still going to test the formula tonight?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Excellent. He will a great leader of the small army of shape shifting meta-humans. New Gotham will crumble."  
  
"I must be off now, it's time to lay down another trap for the Huntress. All the information that you have provided me has been very useful in leading them into all the traps that I have set up."  
  
"I knew it would," Harley grinned. "Now go, before your presence is noted here."  
  
Raven morphed back into the police woman and made her way out of the prison. Inconspicuously, she made her way through many gateways and corridors until she finally reached the front door. She snuck out and ran across the yard to the front gate. She used her powers to leap onto the top of the stone gate, just next to the wired door gate. She leaped off and landed on the other side of the gate. There, where she morphed into the Huntress. She was back to her original form. "Did you get all that, Oracle?"  
  
"Yes I did," Barbra voice came over her ear piece. "And I have tons of interesting facts about Mr. Frank powers."  
  
"Well, are you going to share them or keep them to yourself."  
  
"Mr. Powers is one of the wealthiest business men in New Gotham. Your father and he had have many encounters. Your father suspected him of shady dealings with many of his most dangerous foes including Two-Face, the Joker, and Bane. Unfortunately, he never could prove anything against him. He was getting close at the time when you mother was murdered, and I was shot. That was when he disappeared."   
  
"I think it's time that Mr. Powers and I have a one on one talk. Where can I find him?"  
  
"He's at the Waterloo Mansion over by the dock. His office is on the top floor, third window from the right on the side overlooking the bay." Barbra replied.  
  
"I'm on my way," Helena said.  
  
"Be careful, Helena. He is well protected with over a dozen body guards."  
  
"Oh good, and here I thought this was going to be a boring night."  
  
* * * *  
  
Helena was staking out from on top of the Waterloo Mansion. She had placed a bug on the window where Mr. Powers office was. She was also looking down by the front entrance to scope how who was coming and going. It was now nearing two in the afternoon. Fatigue was sweeping over Helena. She was not use to doing this kind of work in broad day light, especially now that all of New Gotham's police was looking for her.  
  
He finally entered the office with several other people who she did not recognize. She covered her right ear to block any outside noise from distracting her as she listened in to the conversation.  
  
"In an hour, I will be taking a small trip, and when I return in just a few hours, things are going to change around here. I am tired of having minimal profits from my investments. That is the biggest change that is to come. Soon, we am going to have more money then we can possibly imagine. We'll be able invest in more than just local criminals. Soon, we will be able to invest in terrorists organizations and terrorist countries, and that is where the real profit comes in."  
  
"How is this all going to happen, Mr. Powers?" A female voice asked  
  
"With a little experiment that Shadow Fox is working on. A formula who can give any normal human the power to change shapes. Imagine, being able to change into anybody you want to be. If that person happeneds to be a meta-human, you aquire all their powers. Imagine the possibilities, there is no stopping us, not even the Huntress."  
  
"What possible threat can the Huntress be for us now? She is wanted for murder." Another person responded.  
  
"That's exactly the point. Look at what he was able to accomplish with his own formula. He has taken one of Gotham's greatest crime fighters and has turned her into Gotham's most wanted." Mr. Powers pointed out. "Now that she's no longer a threat, that will make our business prosper all the more. It's a no lose situation. So, Burt, you are in charge of things while I am gone."  
  
Helena heard more than enough. "Did you catch all of that?"   
  
"Yes," Barbra said. "It appears we know who Raven intends to sell this formula to."  
  
"Any ideas on who Shadow Fox is?" Helena asked  
  
"Never heard of him. Anyway, I recorded the whole conversation, and we now have the evidence to put Frank Powers away for a very long time."  
  
"He is the least of my worries right now. I am more interested in clearing my name first. As much as I love living the stealth lifestyle, I have a life to live as well. You can track my whereabouts, correct?"  
  
"Of course, but why?"  
  
"When I arrive to where the hideout is, contact Jesse and tell him to get the police here as fast he can."  
  
"I'm on it!" 


	18. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 8: Surprise

CHAPTER 8  
  
Helena snuck inside the building and made her towards where the office was. One of the body guards would have to show up sooner or later. It was like walking through a hotel, with many doors on both sides of the hallway and other hallways. She was walking past a door when she heard the door handle twist. Helena dash a few feet and turned the corner into another hallway. She peeked around the corner to see one of Mr. Power's many body guards walking in her direction. This was the perfect opportunity to infiltrate Mr. Power's staff, and she was not about to miss it. She leaned her back up against the wall and looked over her right shoulder.   
  
The second she saw his shadow, she formed a fist with her right hand and swung it upward, punching him in the face. He fell backwards, out cold. Helena grabbed the unconscious body guard and dragged him around the corner. She dragged him to a closet. She opened the closet door and stuffed him inside, and closed the door. "That should do it," Helena said as she concentrated on morphing. It was starting to become easier to morph every time she tried it. It was almost becoming second nature to her, and she was beginning to enjoy it.  
  
"Phil, stop screwing around!" Another one of Mr. Power's men tapped her on the shoulder. "We're getting ready to go. Let's go, man."  
  
"Uh, sorry." Helena replied. Helena followed him into an elevator. He pushed the first floor button and their they waited as it counted down starting from ten. She was grateful that the other guy didn't say anything. All he did was look straight, being professional as always. The elevator finally stopped at the first floor and the door slid open. Helena walking along side with the other goon and the next thing she knew, they had walking into a flowing traffic of goons all following Mr. Powers and they followed along with the flow.  
  
The walked outside and down a few wooden. The driver of the limousine opened the door for Mr. Powers. As soon as he reached the door, he turned around. "Okay, I want you, you, you, and you with me!" He pointed to four of his men, one of them just happened to be Helena. "The rest of you, split up to separate limousines."  
  
"Man, is this man insecure," Helena thought to herself as she followed the three other goons who followed Mr. Powers into the Limousine. After everything was settled, three limousines were on the road. During the whole trip, Helena listened to Frank Powers scream at someone over his cell phone. She was really beginning to hate the sound of his voice. It was taking her every ounce of her fiber not to kick his ass right there and then.   
  
The trip was about fifteen minutes before they arrived to a warehouse just on the outskirts of Gotham, in the middle of nowhere. The driver got out of the car and opened the door for Mr. Powers. He was first to step out of the limo followed by everyone else. "You three come with me. You, stay here with the other men and guard the cars." Mr. Powers ordered Helena. Mr. Powers along with the three goons walked towards the entrance as the dozen other goons got out of their limo's.   
  
Helena watched as Mr. Powers and the three goons entered the building and was no longer in the sight. "Barbra, we're here. I'm at their hideout. Contact Reese and have him come right here with the police. I'm going to clear this murder charge from over my head right now."  
  
"I'll do it right now," Barbra replied.  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some major ass kicking to do."  
  
"Who are you talking to Phil?" One of the goons asked, walking up to Helena.  
  
"Your jailer," Helena replied as she punched him in the cut. She grabbed him by the suit and swung him, head first into the car."  
  
The other goons were alerted by her sudden attack and began to reach for their guns. It was time for Helena to regain her swiftness and agility so she morphed back into her normal body. She leaped high above everyone's heads and landed in the middle of the group. The men were momentarily at a loss about what to do. They could not use their guns without risking hitting one of their comrades. Helena took advantage began taking them out. She high kicked one goon across the face, sending him doing a back flip before crashing onto the ground on his stomach.   
  
One of the goons took a swing at her, but she caught his arm and twisted it. She raised up her left leg and kicked him across the back of his neck. Another goon snuck up behind her and grabbed her by the throat. With the heel of her high heel boots, she stomped back at his ankle. The thug yelped in agony, loosing his grip on her throat. She jumped up and spun around in mid air, swinging her right foot with her, kicking him across the face as she spun around. The impact of her kick sent him spinning in mid air and then crashing to the ground.  
  
Two more goons ran at her. Perfectly timing and executing it, She rolled forward unto her hands and just as her legs were on the way back down, each of the two goons ran into the flat of her feet, causing them to drop violently onto their backs.   
  
The six remaining goons began to unite and get closer to each other as they pulled out their guns. Now, that none of them were in the way, they could use their guns. Helena leaped as they began to open fire at her. She landed on the roof of one of the limousines and then leaped behind it to cover herself from the bullets. She pulled off one of the hub caps from the limo. She crawled until she was at a place where the roof would not be in her way. She jumped to her feet and threw the hub cap like a Frisbee. It hit one of the thugs across the forehead, rendering him unconscious. She knelt back down and moved back so the roof could provide more cover. She glanced up through the windows to see the shadow of the five remaining goon approaching the car.  
  
She leaped onto the roof of the car and virtually bounced off it to land among the remaining goons. This scattered them a few feet, most of them stumbling backwards. The one closest to her right had just fought to remain standing and had just won. With her right leg, she swept him off his feet. The one on her left had regained control of the gun in his hand and was preparing to aim it at her. Before he could have the chance, Helena kicked the gun out of his hand. She lowered her leg back to the ground and spun quickly as she stretched out her right arm, which ended up crashing across his face. He collapsed as spit flew from his mouth, onto his stomach.  
  
One of the remaining goons tried to charge her from behind, but Reached over her shoulder, grabbed his arm, and used the g-force of his running to throw him over her shoulder. Another goon tried to take advantage of her being distracted by taking care of one his comrades and grabbed her by the shoulder and swung her around to punch her square in the face, but as she was brought around, it was her fist that made contact with his face.  
  
That left one more goon, and Helena looked around to see where he was but couldn't see him anywhere. It took her a second, but she saw him running for the building. She pulled out a bird-a-rang she had hidden away and threw it. She knew that a bird-a-rang would go farther than throwing the hub cap of a car. Again she threw with dead on accuracy as the bird-a-rang hit him in the back of his neck.  
  
Helena noticed someone had come out of the building and was making their way there. All around Helena there goons laid out unconscious or struggling to come to their senses. She tried to morph back into her disguise, but couldn't. The formula had to have worn off.   
  
She reached into her pocket and pulled out the syringe that she had brought with her just in case this had happened. She was ready to inject the pinkish liquid into herself until she remembered the discussion she had earlier with Barbara. The only way to beat Raven was to outsmart her. The goon closest to her was getting up to his feet which would work perfectly to her plan. 


	19. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 9: Fight for Freedom

CHAPTER 9  
  
"So, how long until it will kick in?" Frank Powers asked as he rolled up his sleeve.  
  
"Just a few minutes," Shadow Fox replied as he filled a syringe full of the pinkish morphing formula. "Now just relax, you will feel absolutely nothing."  
  
"Hey!" one of Mr. Power's bodyguards screamed. Mr. Powers, Shadow Fox, and Raven looked up at the guard to see him looking towards the elevator door, pulling out his gun. The three of them looked in that direction to see the Huntress running into the room.  
  
"You fool! You led the Huntress right to us!" Raven snapped.  
  
The bodyguard fired his gun. The Huntress was hit in the heart, and she collapsed onto the ground with a shocked look on her face. The three bodyguards, and Mr.Powers, Shadow Fox, and Raven approached the body of the Huntress. Mr. Powers had a bragging like smile on his face. "That wasn't so bad. Now, we truly have nothing to fear."  
  
The body of the Huntress began to morph and it morphed into one of his own bodyguards. "What's going on?" Mr. Powers demanded.  
  
"If you die in your morphed state, your body automatically shifts back to it's original state." Shadow Fox said with anger behind his voice. He was looking all around the room.  
  
"I don't understand."  
  
Suddenly the skylight was shattered and falling through the glass was the Huntress. She landed on a desk full of large tubes of the pink formula. Her landing on the desk caused all the tubes to shatter. "Mind of I join the party?"  
  
Shadow Fox was outraged, his nostrils flared and intensely. "Kill her!"  
  
The two of the three bodyguards charged at Helena. Helena jumped behind the desk, knelt down, grabbed the desk, and flipped up. The flat of the desk crashed into the two goons, taking them out. The third bodyguard ran towards her. She leaped over the desk, and while she was in the air she planted the flat of her right foot into his chest, sending him crashing into another desk full or tubes of the morphing formula.   
  
Mr. Powers had seen all that he had wanted to see. He ran for his life for the elevator. He was getting out of there before the Huntress decided to come after him.   
  
In actuality, the Huntress had no interest in him at that moment. At that moment, what was more important was to take out Raven who had framed her for murder. Raven walked towards Helena with a look of extreme hatred in her eyes. The Huntress returned her gaze with a grin. "What's the matter, are you mad that I crashed the party?"  
  
"I've allowed you to live for long enough. Now, I am going to kill you."  
  
Raven attacked with a lightning quick speed right jab. Helena reflected the shot by crossing her wrists in front of her face. She kept her wrists in front of her face to block a following high kick for her face. Helena knelt down, and kicked her behind the knee of the one leg that kept her up. Raven fell back hitting the ground on her back. She was momentarily stunned by the fall. When she came back to her senses, she used her agility to jump back onto her feet without even sitting up.   
  
Helena ran for the closest wall. Raven didn't follow, instead she used her meta powers to leap superhumanly high towards Helena. Helena, capable of doing the same, did so but towards the wall, she bounced off the wall and twisted around to face Raven who was coming towards her in mid air. Helena had her right foot stretched out and the flat of her foot, hit Raven square in the chest, sending her flying across the room. She landed onto of an empty desk before sliding off onto the floor behind it.  
  
Raven moaned as she tried to get up, but she felt two hands pull her down. She looked next to her to see her husband, Shadow Fox there. "Take this," He handed her a metal box. "This is our research. We can't afford for this to get into her hands. I will take care of the Huntress personally."  
  
"But…"  
  
"I know you want to be the one to kill her, but our research must survive. Do it for me, Love?" Raven took the box reluctantly. "Thank you," He kissed her on the lips. "Now, hurry."   
  
Raven crawled off towards a secret entrance that they had. Shadow Fox morphed into the doppelganger of Raven. He stood up to see Helena approaching him. The Huntress was unaware of the switch that they had just made. Shadow Fox jumped on top of the desk and then jumped and forward flipped over Helena. Helena watched him carefully and turned when he landed behind her. Before she could get herself into a defensive position before he landed and kicked her across the face. Helen was spun back around and she crashed into the desk.  
  
Helena shook it off, and turned around to see Raven running for the stairs that led to the roof top. "Where do you think you're going?" Helena ran after him and followed him up the stairs. The moment she stepped onto the rooftop, Shadow Fox pounced upon her rabidly. She was blocking punch after punch and kick after kick. She was not being given time to take the offensive. She was being pushed back towards a ledge.  
  
Shadow Fax, used the agility that came with morphing into his wife, to try to kick Helena, but she caught him by the ankle and kicked him across the side of his face. He stumbled a few steps, but quickly regained his footing. He charged at her, but she stepped aside, keeping her left foot out and tripping him. He stumbled towards the ledge of the roof top, but was gaining control of his footing again until he tripped on a pipe that was sticking up from the ground.  
  
Helena realized what was about to happened and she dashed to try to get a hold of him, but he fell away from her and he screamed as he fell over the ledge and fell to his death. Helena looked over the ledge, angry at herself that she failed to save him. Her only way to clear her name, and it was gone!  
  
The sound of sirens began to draw near, and she knew that is was Reese with the police commissioner. That was her que to leave. Hopefully, Reese would be able to prove to his boss of her innocence. Right now, she had other business to attend to. She ran off to her next responsibility. Just moments after she left, Shadow Fox's body morphed back to it's original form.  
  
* * * *  
  
The police had the warehouse surrounded. Investigators were already scavenging through the mess that had been left here. Commissioner O'Reiley was standing over the dead body of Shadow Fox was one of his officers zipped up the body bag with the body in it. "That's two murders your friend is now wanted for, Detective Reese. She is become a series danger to New Gotham."  
  
"I can guarantee you, Commissioner, that she would not kill him, but I am sure if we search the records, this man is wanted for something."  
  
"Maybe, but that doesn't her the right to go above the law and hand out justice as she sees fit, Detective Reese," he replied.  
  
"The evidence is here, commissioner! That pink stuff is the formula that perhaps this man is responsible for, that can give anyone morphing capabilities."  
  
"I think you better lay off the science fiction for awhile."  
  
"I swear to you, it's the god honest truth. Someone named Raven, morphed into the Huntress and she is the one you saw murder Officer Davidson."  
  
The two of them entered the warehouse, and approached an investigator who was studying the pinkish stains on the desk and on the floor. Some wet spots and drops of liquid could be found as well. "Anything on this pinkish substance yet?" the Commissioner asked.  
  
The investigator shook her head. "It's strawberry milk, nothing more."  
  
The commissioner turned to Detective Reese with an amused smile on his face. "So injecting strawberry milk into someone's body allows the to morph into anyone they want?"  
  
"That can't be right! Why would there be strawberry milk be in a place like this   
in test tubes?"  
  
"There can be numerous reasons. The fact of the matter here, is that you have a bunch of nothing to help prove your case. Maybe you're right, and this morphing stuff is being produced, I need more than just speculation."  
  
"Commissioner, take a look at this!" another officer came running up with a sheet of paper. "Another note from the Huntress."  
  
Detective Reese took the note and read it. "It's directions to another site."  
  
"If that's where the Huntress went, that is where we go. I want a task force sent to that location immediately! Detective Reese and I are on our way there now!" 


	20. EPISODE 2 CHAPTER 10: Secret Intentions

CHAPTER 10  
  
The task force was at the Waterloo Mansion and had things in control before Commissioner O'Reiley and Detective Reese. They didn't have to walk too deep into the building before seeing some off Frank Powers bodyguards tied up together. Elsewhere in the building, they found his staff tied up all together in pile. Frank powers was tied around his arms and waist and was hung up over a beam. There was a note pinned to Mr. Power's jacket which read, "Compliments of the Huntress!" Taped to the note was a cassette tape.  
  
Reese read the note and couldn't hold back a smirk. The Commissioner read the note and sighed. "It looks like your friend has brought Frank Powers down," he replied as he put the cassette in his pocket. "This does not change a thing. She still is being charged for murder, and I will see to it that she is brought to justice." Detective Reese did not reply as the commissioner turned around and walked away.  
  
* * * *  
  
Helena was joined by Barbara and Dinah outside on the platform in front of the clock, overlooking all of New Gotham. It was a bright warm and sunny day, a great day to just hang out. Helena looked over at Dinah. "How's your nose?"  
  
"It hurts, but I'll live," Dinah replied somewhat shyly.   
  
"Well, Frank Powers has been arrested at long last. That was a major blow to the criminal underworld in Gotham."  
  
"That's all fine, but Raven is dead, and I am wanted for two murders now," Helena said bitterly.  
  
"That's not totally accurate. They never found Raven's body," Barbra announced.  
  
"What? No one could have survived falling two stories and landing on their backs!"  
  
"The body they found was a man's body, not a woman's. Evidence shows that it was him that fell off the roof, not Raven. Apparently, he was morphed to look like Raven when confronting you. I assume that he must be the Shadow Fox that we heard about."  
  
"So, Raven's still alive?" Dinah asked.  
  
"It looks like Raven is still alive, and so is your hope to clear your name," Barbara said, smiling towards Helena.  
  
"That's a relief, but that means she is probably going to come after me again."  
  
"Perhaps, but for now, I think she will hide for a period of time before showing her face again."  
  
* * * *   
  
Harley Quinn was sitting in her cell until she saw Commissioner O'Reiley pay her a visit. A sadistic smile came over her face when she saw him. "So, if it isn't the new police commissioner. How goes everything outside these walls?"  
  
"Our plan has been delayed because of the Huntress. The formula is safe, but the lab has been destroyed. This will delay us a good eight to ten months."  
  
"Well, honey, the Huntress is one little devil, even when she is wanted for murder." She walked seductively to the plastic cell wall.  
  
"Ah, my love. We may be delayed, but this may all work out to our advantage," the commissioner grinned.  
  
"I'm happy that you two love birds are still happy!" A voice said behind them. The commissioner turned to see a security officer enter the room.  
  
"Raven, it's good to see you," the commissioner smiled.  
  
The officer's body morphed and standing there was Raven. "I am going to kill Helen Kyle. That bitch killed my husband. I am going to ruin her life before her eyes. I will kill Barbara and that little brat right in front of her before I kill her."  
  
"I understand your feelings Raven, but now is not the time for revenge. I promise you, you will be the one to kill the Huntress and the others, but right now, we have to begin our work to get back on track. Go disappear for a little while. Rebuild your lab and begin remaking the formula."  
  
Raven had anger bottling up inside of her, and now he was requesting her to keep it bottled? She wanted to snap his neck, but what would that accomplish. "Very well, I will 'disappear' but I make no promises of when I may 'reappear.'"  
  
Raven morphed back into her disguised and made her way out. Harley Quinn looked suspiciously towards Raven as she exited out of the room. "She is quite reckless. I would have killed her by now, because of her idiocy. It is because of her toying with Helena which resulted in this delay."  
  
"I don't tolerate recklessness either, my love, but I have a strong feeling that she will come in handy. Besides, she is the only one who can produce the formula now. The death of her husband will suffice as her punishment."  
  
Harley Quinn grinned. "Oh, I love how you think. To think, I have wasted so many years of my life trying to win the affection of Mr. J. He could never compare to you."  
  
Commissioner O'Reiley grinned with delight. "The Joker had one thing going against him, he was mad. It's about time that you have found a real man like me. Together, Gotham will be ours!"  
  
THE END  
  
COMING SOON,  
  
NIGHTWING RETURNS TO GOTHAM AND TEAMS UP WITH HELENA TO STOP A PUSHER WHO'S DEALING DRUGS THAT RESULTS IN SUPERHUMAN STRENGTH. MEANWHILE, BARBARA AND DICK GREYSEN HAD BEEN PARTNERS MENTORED BY THE LEGENDARY BATMAN, BUT NOW THEIR RELATIONSHIP WILL GO BEYOND PROFESSIONAL  
  
Episode 3: Nightwing 


End file.
